


That wasn’t part of the plan

by Rainbowghosty



Category: Underfell (alternate universe), Undertale (Video Game), Upperfell (Alternate Universe)-maybe
Genre: Angst, Anorexic reader?, Curses are sailors best friend, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How the heck does one do tags :), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It is underfell but has a little bit of other AU’s mixed in although not major, M/M, Other tags added later on, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has mental illnesses so warning of triggers!!, Reader is FtM, Suicide related things are mentioned(read the summary), The most apparent is the mafiatale AU that is mixed in, Timelines, UF sans is a bit nicer because he is more understanding-still is an asshole though, frisk is mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowghosty/pseuds/Rainbowghosty
Summary: One day you couldn’t take it anymore and thought that the world would be better off without you, so you jumped down this massive hole in a mountain in an attempt to end your life. However, you didn’t die like you planned; either that or this was one interesting afterlife dream.





	1. Aspirin would be great right about now

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is FTM!  
> This work has triggering themes so read at your own risk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader is FtM and 18 and some months. They graduated high school a few months before they turned 18 but still lived at home because they didn’t have enough money to move out yet. They decided that they would live at home for about a year to save up, decided was a loose word for this predicament, and take some college classes online during that year like period so they wouldn’t have to catch up on too much. However, their family wasn’t supportive and shoved them back in the closet after they came out so they still have some physical appearances that don’t match. Also some really bad mental health issues. 
> 
> Just thought I should add that here now so it won’t be too confusing if I forget to make it clear in the writing.

Cold was the first thing you felt. Then the head splitting headache and slight ache covering your entire body, it felt like you overdid every workout routine at the gym ever so slightly the day before and now this is your friendly reminder to not push your limits again.

You winced opening your eyes slightly, putting a hand to your head at the screaming headache as the muscles in your arm and side yelled at you for moving them. Groaning you sat up doing your best to ignore the aches, letting a light hiss of air escape as you woke up more letting all your senses fully kick in and the pain making itself fully apparent now.

Fully sat up now you took a moment to get used to the pain so you could properly ignore it, while doing that you opened your eyes more. Looking around a bit you noticed that the room was darker near the walls, but you could still see some color, everything looked to be a dark red. You looked down and saw that you were sitting on a bed of flowers, they looked to be buttercups or something. You were never one to remember flower names, but after drawing doodles for so long you got bored of drawing the same stuff so you got familiar with flower types to try and draw those to spice it up a bit.

You looked at your attire, you were still wearing the same stuff, just your everyday work clothes. Your favorite hoodie pulled over your work shirt, a pair of black pants because it was the work dress code, and some high tops because they let you pick whatever shoes you wanted. It was November so it wasn’t freezing out but it wasn’t warm either, so you typically pulled on your hoodie before and after your shift for the extra warmth.

It was also lit up around you on the flower bed, so you looked up curious as to where the light was coming from which was a bit of a mistake. Your head moved a little too fast and your neck and head both yelled at your stupid action making you hiss in pain again, but you saw the light source, there was a hole directly above you but it was such a long drop that it faded into a tiny speck of white surrounded by black from the walls of the hole.

That’s when you fully realized your situation. Looking back down so you were looking at your shoes you replayed everything in your head.

* * *

You just walked through the door after working for 12 hours straight, you were gone from 5 this morning and just getting back at 6 at night and your mother was already screaming at you for some bullshit. It didn’t matter if you were gone for a week she would still find something to yell at you about when you got back. You weren’t even listening to what she was saying, not really at least, the words just passed through your ears as you stood there. The door still unlocked, your keys still in your hand, your bag slung over your shoulder feeling heavier with each second, and your feet aching because you’ve been on your feet all day helping last minute. You were tired, physically exhausted and wanting nothing more than to take a shower to get rid of the sweat then to take a nap. Emotionally drained because you’ve been dealing with the everyday yelling and screaming from the woman standing in front of you right now for so many years.

Letting her yell, you just stood waiting for her to finish so you could say “Okay” and move on up the stairs to drop off your things to shower. She always mocked how you said okay and said things like you don’t care, which she wasn’t wrong you really didn’t care anymore, yet when you gave a response different from “Okay” she’d always yell at you to “just say okay”.

“See! You’re not even listening!” She yelled again.

You looked at her, clearly tired and not giving a shit, “I’m just waiting for you to finish and not cut you off by accident” you spoke with the most alive tone you could muster. You felt half dead right now.

She huffed “No you’re not!”

“You just said-“

“No I don’t care if you remembered what I said! You’re not listening!” She spoke cutting you off.

She was literally yelling at you in front of the door about a mess the cat made in the kitchen that “hadn’t been cleaned all day”. Yeah no shit it hasn’t been cleaned all day, she was the only one here. You were at work for 12 hours and Sarah, your younger sister, was on a club trip and gone for the weekend. You just stood there waiting for her to continue because how were you supposed to respond to that? Say okay and have her yell at you more about not listening?

“You stress me out so much (birth name- B/n) you have no idea. I hope your kids never treat you as bad as you treat me because I don’t deserve this!” She screamed.

You had to try extremely hard not to laugh at that. Yes I stress you out so much by doing all the chores, taking care of the pets, giving you money every month for bills and lending you extra money when you decided not to work and fell behind, by taking Sarah to school every morning and to her club activities or to hang out with friends places, not to mention all the other things you had to do since the age of 8. You weren’t even around her enough to have a legitimate conversation with the woman.

You just stayed silent and listened. It hurt to hear her say that stuff because she is your mother, even though she never acted much like one in an emotional way, the one that’s supposed to love you and stand up for you and all of that kind of stuff. So it hurt a bit, but you frankly were use to it, so you buried it away because it made no logical sense to feel hurt by her.

“Then there’s all you bullshit about how you’re a boy. You’re not a boy!!! Just because you don’t like to wear dresses or the color pink doesn’t mean you’re a boy! I was more of a boy growing up than you ever were!” She screamed.

Every time she yelled at you it didn’t matter what the topic was she’d always bring that up. It would be a lie to say that it didn’t bother you or that it didn’t hurt because it did, it hurt a lot. Although it mostly just pissed you off when she said that. You did like the color pink you just didn’t want to drown in it and you don’t like wearing dresses because it accents your body and chest and you have body dysphoria, it makes you want to curl up in a ball and die but she always said something along the lines of “We all feel like that! Sometimes I want to chop my breasts off!” Which would just make you want to roll your eyes.

When you were in high school you came out to her and you thought it would be okay because you asked questions the months leading up to it to see if she was homophobic or anything and she didn’t seem like it, she seemed super supporting. Boy how you were wrong. She went into yelling and screaming fits practically everyday saying that she essentially knew you better than you know yourself. You tried to even go as far as to explain it in hopes that she just didn’t understand how you came to this fact, but it was hopeless, she just didn’t like it. She even went as far to say stuff like how she knew in her gut that you weren’t a boy and that’d you’d get over feeling this way eventually, even though you’ve experienced dysphoria since you started properly developing but you’d never give her more fuel to her screaming fits.

She shook her head at you in disbelief and let out a huff before grabbing her keys off the table and making her way to the garage. Slamming the door open and then slamming it shut as she opened the garage, turned on the car and drove off.

That was normal, she’d be back anywhere from one to ten hours.

You let out a shaky breath you were holding and took a deep inhale to calm down, you felt like crying. When people yell you get scared, and when you get scared you cry. Since it was your mother though you weren’t allowed to cry, she’d always yell at you since you were little to “Stop crying!” which only ever made things worse and made you cry more. Even if you had a legitimate reason to cry, like you got hurt, she would let you cry for about two minutes before getting annoyed and saying something like “It’s not that bad, shut up and stop crying”.

However, it wasn’t that easy to push the emotions down. There were too many of them that you couldn’t deal with, so they were all at the surface just waiting for a little more to spill them over. You started walking and making your way up the stairs to your room as tears started to fall, you continuing to take breaths to try and stop the crying or so you wouldn’t cry too much without any noise.

Then you stopped halfway up the stairs.

Maybe she was right? Maybe you did stress her out.. Maybe you were a bad person like she always said. An asshole who was selfish and..

You were always aware of your mental health and how bad it got, but it was difficult to override it. The only reason you didn’t go to a therapist or get medication was because you probably wouldn’t be able to afford it and it would be a bit useless if you’re stuck in the same place that makes you feel that way to begin with.

Everything she has ever said about you filled your mind and you felt extremely tired. Maybe you should just leave? That would be better for everyone right? If you just left so you weren’t such a burden on people..

Yeah that would be better for everyone..

You moved down the stairs and started walking out of the house, the same kind of thoughts circling your head.

Not too long ago you decided to climb up a mountain cause you needed to get out of the house and you thought it would have a great view. You got a bit distracted by some chipmunks and wandered off the trail a bit. You ended up finding a large hole near a little cave area, the hole was so deep you couldn’t see anything at the bottom unless you wanted to risk tripping and falling in.

You decided to go there.

* * *

You jumped, so where were you now?

Were you dead?

No that didn’t seem right because the hole was just above you, but how in the world would you have survived? A bed of flowers can’t break your fall like that, you took physics class and you knew it doesn’t work like that.

Confused you started to get up to get a look at your surroundings. You turned around and saw a doorway with a path, looking around the rest of the room it was empty. ‘Well, everything is telling me to not go there but I don’t have much of a choice’ you thought starting to walk towards it ‘besides if I die that’d be a good thing, so I really don’t have much to lose’ you finished off the thought starting to walk down the corridor.

The light was scarce and you could barely see, but there was a light source ahead of you and what looked to be a patch of grass just below it. You began to wonder how anything could grow down here since you were underground and with the lack of light here, they didn’t look like they glowed or something which most plants were like when they lived in dark environments. You stopped just as you reached the patch of grass, looking around to see if the light showed any other doorways, there was nothing, the same red walls and the same path you were on. You continued on, walking around the grass patch. You were met with another doorway and you continued on. You were now in another red room with stairs at the end going up on either side of the wall leading to another door. You continued to walk and noticed dead purple leaves scattered all over the ground, ‘That’s weird’ you thought. You looked around in case you missed something, but you didn’t, ‘How are there leaves here if there isn’t any plants?’ you wondered before moving on and heading up the stairs to the door. There was a sign just above the door but it was half scratched out, not like you could read the tiny print from where you stood anyways.

‘Where the hell am I?’ You muttered quietly to yourself walking through the door.

This room was different, it wasn’t as empty as the previous rooms, there were plates on the right side with a switch and another door at the end of the path you were following. However, the plates and switch were already pushed down and the door was open.

‘Okay that’s weird… maybe they forgot to reset it?’ you thought to yourself as you made your way to the door. There was another sign by this door, but it seemed to be in a worse state than the last one. There were chunks of it missing and the text that was there was all scratched out. ‘Looks like someone really doesn’t like signs’ you thought before continuing on. Passing through more rooms with solved puzzles, everything had a slight off feeling but you chose to ignore it and pass it off as the place being empty for the weird feeling. Most rooms weren’t anything special and just seemed to be a sort of hallway room, but there were a few odd ones you passed through.

One room had a dummy leaning against the wall shredded up with stuffing scattered all over the floor, that made you feel nervous. ‘What kind of creature must have done that and why?’ you thought before you continued on to the next room, feeling a little sad by the sight for some reason which only confused you when you realized how you felt ‘It’s a dummy, literal fabric and stuffing, why is that causing any emotion from me for it? That just doesn’t make sense’.

The room after had a spiked floor, but a few plates didn’t have spikes which struck you as odd. ‘Am I supposed to like jump to those plates or are certain ones turned off if you go in the area like some sort of sensor? Or is there some sort of switch hidden somewhere?’ you thought looking around to see if there was a switch or button, but you couldn’t find anything. There was a little wooden bridge leading to the spiked ground with a water moat surrounding the room near the walls, so you decided to break off one of the planks of wood to test the sensor theory before having to test the jumping one. Putting the plank out you waved it just above the spikes to see if your sensor idea was correct, originally you thought about waving your arm or something but you didn’t know if it would pierce through your arm or something if you were wrong. Some of the spikes fell down when you waved above them revealing that you could walk on it. You put the plank above just one plate to see if it was timed, but it seemed like it wasn’t so you continued on doing that tactic as you made your way to the end of the room.

While walking through there were a few rooms without puzzles.

One room had a bowl of candy saying take one, but when you went to take a piece they all seemed to stick together and stick to the bowl. Another room had a piece of cheese on a table with a mouse hole across the hallway, but the cheese looked like it went bad with something glowing coming off of it so you decided it would be better to leave it be.

There was even a room with a sign you could actually read! Every sign you encountered seemed to be either torn to shreds or scratched so much that the words were gone, but this one seemed to be in perfect condition. It talked about a spider bake sale where all proceeds went to real spiders ‘Hmm, that’s interesting’. There were two webs in the room, one much larger than the other, and you decided to look at one to see if a sign was behind it or something.

What you weren’t expecting was a tiny spider to come down, meet you at eye level, and start talking. Instead of freaking out and backing the hell away you stood still, afraid that doing so would make it fall on you or something. Taking a moment to realize the spider said something you apologized and asked if it could repeat itself.

“Would you like some spider cider for 18G?” It asked and seemed to smile?

Yeah you weren’t imagining it, that’s great you were just going crazy.

“Umm, I’m sorry I don’t have any money on me” you spoke a little quick as you internally freaked the fuck out and kept asking yourself “How?” over and over. It seemed to take your answer and climbed back up to the ceiling.

Now utterly confused you stood there for a second before walking away to another room, trying to shake the jitters out of you.

This room you found was a small one, but it was still weird. The room was empty except on one side of the room there was a knife on the ground, curious you went over and picked it up. It was fake? ‘Why would there be a toy knife in an empty room in an abandoned puzzle place?’ you questioned before setting it back on the ground and leaving the room. ‘Maybe it was part of a puzzle, but they never got around to it and just forgot it?’ you thought as you walked on, but decided to push the thought away because the more you thought about any of this the more it confused you.

Turning a corner and walking into the next room you were met by something different.

There was a tree in the path? The tree was barren and looked like it was burned, but purple leaves covered the ground surrounding its roots. A bit confused you decided to walk around the tree and continue on the path. You were soon met with another door, and yet again you went through.

When you walked through the door the last thing you were expecting was a house.

The room you entered looked to be covered in dark cherry wood flooring with vibrant red walls, a bit different than the dark red brick color you were used to seeing. Just ahead was a staircase leading down to what you could presume was a basement.

“Hello?!” You called out, wondering if anyone lived here. If someone did you didn’t want to barge in and freak them out or something, because startled people make for dangerous people and quick survival instincts resulting in your pain.

No one responded.

There was a room to your left from what you could see and a hallway to your right, curious you went to the room on your left. ‘It wouldn’t hurt to look right? It wasn’t like you were going to steal anything..well.. maybe some food because you can’t remember the last time you ate anything, but that was all!’ You thought continuing your adventure.

It looked like a simple living room/dining room. A black rocking chair sat next to an empty fireplace with some bookshelves on the right side of the room, while a dining table was in the far left corner of the room. You noticed a doorway at the back of the room and decided to continue looking.

Oh, it was a kitchen. ‘Ooo food’ you thought as you make your way to the fridge. You open the fridge and were met with nothing, disappointed you closed the fridge and decided to look in some cabinets. The cabinets held nothing either aside from the usual pots, pans and baking ingredients. A little saddened, you make your way out of the kitchen and towards the room you started out in before continuing down the hallway.

There looked to be three rooms, so you decided to go to the first one and make your way down the hall. The first room was a dark purple color and looked to be a kids room, with toys everywhere. However, the thing that struck you as odd and immediately yelled “Abort mission!” was the box of miscellaneous children’s shoes. You pushed it off thinking that maybe whoever it was had multiple kids and a room down the hall was another kids room or something, although it didn’t convince you at all you still continued on out of the room and to the next one. ‘What do I really have to lose?’ You thought ‘I fell down a hole in an attempt to end my life, but wake up and am stuck in this weird abandoned puzzle place’.

The next room was a dark green color, it was also a bedroom. It didn’t look like it belonged to a kid, like someone older like maybe an older sibling or parent perhaps. What made you think this was the desk in the left corner of the room when you walked in and a bookcase in the middle of the back wall, it also wasn’t covered in toys. Nothing peaking your interest you decided to leave and check the last room.

When you got to the door there was a note on it reading “Under renovations”, you still tried to enter the room and turned the doorknob to find it locked. You began to turn around when you fully noticed the mirror at the end of the hall. Taking in your reflection your stomach fell a bit as you looked away to ignore it. You hated your reflection, it didn’t look like who you were. You were forced to have your hair at least to your shoulders because otherwise your mother would probably start throwing punches with her screaming fit. So to try and relieve as much gender dysphoria you could you always had it tied up into a sort of messy bun because you hated feeling it on your neck. When you were 18 you kept it like that in fear of getting kicked out when you didn’t have enough to leave on your own, you also continued wearing clothes that looked like they were from the women's section. There were also the physical female aspects you despised so you didn’t like to look too long if you could help it. It wasn’t too bad though, granted you got used to it overtime, but you still had your little things like your chest binders and boxers that made you feel better, especially when it was a really bad dysphoria day all around.

The last place you could explore was down the staircase you saw when you entered the home.

‘Please don’t be some creepy murderers basement, please don’t be some creepy murderers basement’ you repeated in your head as you went down the stairs. You stopped when you reached the bottom, looking ahead at a long hallway “Okay..” you spoke to yourself warily before walking.

Beginning to wonder if it ever ended you saw a door at the end of the hall ‘Oh great, more doors which leads to more empty rooms which leads to more empty hallways. Maybe I am dead, but this is my version of hell or something. Just a repeating process that drives one to insanity’ you thought getting a little frustrated by your lack of answers as to where the heck you were.

You reached the door and it was absolutely massive. ‘How the hell am I going to pull that open?’ you thought staring at the giant thing. “Well, here goes nothing” you spoke rolling up your sleeves before pulling on the door handle. You were about to stop before you heard it open a bit and continued to pull, tugging the door open enough for you to slip through into the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure if I should make it more detailed and have more insight into what (y/n) would be thinking, or leave it kinda bare like how it is considering it is practically the same setup as the game in the beginning with the ruins. So let me know in the comments what you think and if you guys want it more detailed then I can go do that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Feedback and criticism (not too harsh please) is always welcome and feel free to comment any grammar errors that need to be corrected because I really really suck at grammar. :)


	2. Cold feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! This is a bit of a longer chapter, didn’t exactly have a spot where I could separate it into two chapters, so I hope you enjoy! It might feel clunky and have a few errors here and there, but I tried my best to edit it. I am going to try and add a chapter at least once a week, or maybe even twice a week like every three days or something depending on if I’m on a roll (which I kinda am right now), so yeah! Feel free to comment mistakes you notice that I can go back and fix (please do this). :)

Once you entered the room you realized it was another hallway. ‘Yep, this is my version of hell’ it was another very long hallway, exactly like the one you just walked through to get to this one, it was dimly lit with some lights shining along the walls, so you weren’t in complete darkness.

With nothing better to do you decided to see if this hallway led anywhere.

The headache you had when you woke up was mostly gone now with only a faint buzzing feeling that you noticed less than half the time. The aches you had before were gone as well, but your feet were still sore from walking for so long on top of being on your feet at work before this. ‘How long has it been?’ You pondered.

While walking down the hall, it started to feel colder so you untied your hoodie from your waist and slipped it on before continuing to walk; just after solving the spike puzzle you took off your hoodie because it was starting to get warmer from moving around.

Walking for what felt like 20 minutes, but was probably more like 5, you saw another patch of grass like before when you first fell down here. It was in the middle of the path with light surrounding it like the last one, you still had no idea where the light was coming from, you decided to walk around it before continuing on.

A door similar to the one you just went through came into view once you walked a little bit past the grass patch. The difference between the two was that this one was a bit smaller in size, still intimidatingly large nonetheless. You continued to walk towards the door. Throughout adventuring you would sometimes hum or sing a little toon out of boredom, and because the silence became almost painful, right now you were humming a song that was playing practically all the time on the radio this past week.

“ _Plop_ ”

You barely heard the noise, but you did. Stopping your humming and walking, you stood still for a bit. That was part of your imagination right? Or something fell from the walls? The place did look run down. Curious as to if you were hearing things or actually heard a plop noise, you turned around.

There was a flower in the middle of that patch of grass you just walked around a few minutes ago, it looked to be the same kind of flower as the flower bed you landed on. ‘That wasn’t there before, right?’ You questioned looking back in your memory even though you didn’t need to since you knew for a fact that it wasn’t there before, still looking at the flower, ‘Yeah that wasn’t there before’. You had a very very off feeling, the same kind of off feeling you got before someone was murdered in a horror movie. Hesitantly you turned around, your back now facing the flower, as you started to walk to the door again except this time your pace was sped up.

“Hey wait!” A small, higher pitched voice from down the hall spoke.

You stopped walking once you heard the voice, fear and anxiety settling into your stomach and chest.

“Um? Hello?” It spoke again after a few moments of silence without you turning around.

Okay, so you weren’t hearing things.

You began to turn around and instead of seeing someone your eyes landed back onto the flower, it had a face now.

“H-hi?” you spoke, now confused at how that could be possible.

It looked at you, practically mirroring the same confused expression you gave it.

“You’re not supposed to be here” it spoke, its confused look furrowing more.

“I’m sorry?”

“You’re supposed to be someone else” it spoke to itself in a quieter voice looking down a bit in concentration, but you still heard it, “How did you get here?” It spoke up now looking back towards you.

“Uh.. I fell down a hole and started to explore?” You answered with a nervous laugh.

It seemed to be thinking, you just stood there in silence watching it, still in the same place as before. The fear and anxiety you had disappeared a little, but both were still strong. It didn’t seem dangerous, albeit it was a flower so that took away most of the fear.. but it was a talking flower. ‘There was a talking spider earlier’ you thought when you started to wonder how a flower could talk.

“Hmm, well my name is Flowey. Flowey the flower.” It spoke again, this time seeming to accept you answer.

“Nice to meet you Flowey, I’m (y/n)” you answered walking forward a bit out of reflex before stopping, wanting to be polite since you didn’t know whether or not is was dangerous. Plus it just came naturally to you since it gave off a child vibe for some odd reason, you blamed it on the fact that it was a flower. “Hey, do you think you could do me a favor?” You started up again “Do you think you could tell me where I am exactly?” You asked.

A look of fear passed its face (?) just before you finished your question.

“Hey um, it was nice meeting you (y/n) but I have to cut this short and I don’t want to freak you out or anything but you should feel freaked out” it started, talking noticeably a lot faster “there’s a lady coming and she’s going to be here in about 30 seconds. So you have to run and get to the other side of that door behind you as soon as you can before she catches you”

“What? What are you-“

The door you just walked through fully swung open and you both looked to it.

“R-r-RUN!” Flowey yelled turning back towards you before disappearing into the ground.

You stood for a good 2 seconds completely frozen as you looked at the door.

There was a goat looking creature in the doorway and it didn’t look happy. She had white fur that was reddened around the eyes and had small horns on the top of her head. She was wearing a long black dress with red designs as the dress was shredded at the ends. She also just stared at you with wide eyes the entire time, except her eyes didn’t look shocked, they looked excitedly crazy.

Fully processing Flowey’s message now, you turned around and began to run to the door away from the goat lady. ‘Don’t let her catch you, easy enough right?’ You thought with a dry internal laugh.

You were closer to the door now when you noticed the sound of pounding footsteps from down the hall behind you. Even though you knew it may not be a good idea, you decided to take a glance behind you. The goat lady was now chasing you and had just passed the patch of grass Flowey was previously at. She had an expression of absolute insanity as she looked at you with those crazy eyes.

Fear coursed through your entire body. ‘Shit!!!’ You thought facing forwards again before running even faster, adrenaline is amazing when you’re terrified.

You just made it to the door when out of the corner of your eye you saw a fireball hit the wall to your left. Panicking even more now, you manage to pull the door open a bit with ease as you pull it open a little further jumping through the space to the next room before pulling the door shut behind you. Turning away from the door you begin to run away from it before you heard banging from behind you. You turned around to face the door, now quite a bit away, and no one was there.

‘She didn’t follow?’ You questioned taking a few steps back as your running slowed and the banging stopped. You looked at the door curious but wary as you expected her to come bursting through it any second, but no one did. Slowly you started to walk to the door as your feet had a mind of their own before stopping, now taking in your surroundings.

You were in the snow.

Still panicky you looked around and saw that you were on a snow path with woods on either side of you. Following the trees you looked up and saw that they went all the way to the ceiling. ‘Wait, ceiling?’ You thought in confusion before remembering that you were underground, which just led to you questioning how there could be any plants. Then the fact that you were literally standing in snow brought another load of questions and how any of that was possible.

‘Huh?’ You thought, still processing. ‘How is..?’ Completely dumbfounded you stared at your surroundings barely forming a complete thought. Calming down a bit now since you were no longer being chased.

‘How was there a goat lady? How was a flower talking? How is it snowing if there’s no sky? How is anything growing here if there wasn’t a sun? Wait.. how is it not like pitch black in here if there isn’t a direct light source?’ Questions accompanied by their own questions swam through your head while you tried to gather your thoughts after everything went too fast.

After you stopped gawking at everything, you looked down at your feet and saw that the snow made it barely to the top of your shoes. ‘Oh, that’s great. The snow is going to soak through my shoes and my feet are going to freeze’ you thought before stopping your thought and realizing something ‘Shouldn’t I feel a lot colder right now?’ You questioned.

You looked at your attire and brought your hands up, your fingers felt a little cold. You brought your hand to your face, and your cheeks felt a tiny bit of cold as well but the rest of you was warm. ‘Maybe it’s because all of the running I did and it just has to catch up to me?’.

You took that answer and turned to the door again before turning back in front of you. “Time for another adventure, this is going to be a blast” you said to yourself as you shoved your hands into your pockets and began to walk, but as you did so a gust of cold air hit you. Now you felt the cold. Beginning to walk again, you pull your hood up over your head to protect your ears from the cold and shove your hands back into your pockets.

There wasn’t much to look at, there was only woods that seemed to go on forever on either side of you and a path of snow that seemed to never end either ahead of you.

“Hey!” A shrill, yet kinda deep, voice from behind you yelled.

‘Oh no’ you thought ‘here we go again’ you finished turning around.

There was a bird with some kind of headgear standing a bit to the left of where you were just at a few seconds ago. It’s attire was red and gold, while its feathers were black. This being the second (or maybe third?) person you’ve seen you began to sense a pattern with this place, that and how the place seemed to be decorated.

“Hello?” You spoke in a quieter voice.

“Ice to meet you” it spoke again with its heading moving in a nod gesture.

Before you could even question if that was a pun or just their accent you felt a squeezing pressure in your chest. Gripping at your chest through your hands you grimaced.

“What the hell?” You spoke, taking in a quick breath as you started to lean in on yourself.

The pressure was released soon after you noticed the feeling and was now replaced with a faint weight feeling in your chest where it once was. You looked down to your chest and saw a cartoon heart floating in front of you a few feet across from your chest.

Curious and surprised you studied it. It was cracked in multiple places and had small pieces missing in it so you could look through the holes to the other side. It was also glowing very dimly with its colored barely distinguishable. However, it appeared to be water colored because multiple colors appeared throughout, but purple was the most apparent acting like the hearts backdrop color.

“What?” You asked a bit taken aback by its appearance as you slowly looked up from the heart and to the bird creature, it looked confused and scared?

Suddenly the heart disappeared and the weight feeling in your chest disappeared, making you take a large breath out of reflex. The bird backed away and started fluttering off into the woods.

“Hey! Wait!” You called, but it didn’t respond and disappeared into the woods while you watched after it in confusion.

‘What the hell just happened?’ You thought replaying the events ‘Was that my heart or something? Why did it look so.. broken?’ Then it dawned on you why ‘Oh… but it wasn’t that bad, surely not pieces missing bad’ you thought but it just saddened you a bit. Pushing away the topic and thoughts you decided to ignore it continue on your way, you couldn’t do anything and you didn’t have any answers so you didn’t feel like thinking about it. Turning back around now and walking forward again.

* * *

After a bit of walking something in the distance started to come into view. Now a bit excited for the change in scenery you began to pick up your pace a little bit, that and the fact your feet were extremely cold from the snow soaking through your shoes and beginning to soak through your socks.

You were glad that you looked down to your feet to kick some snow out of your shoe or else you would have tripped over a stick in the middle of the path. You stepped over the stick and continued on. However, a thought was nagging you in the back of your head to pick up the stick and throw it to the side, it was the same kind you got when you saw trash on the ground. Knowing that the thought wouldn’t go away until you did it, you turned around and started walking back to it. When you got there you picked it up and tossed it to the side into the woods.

You started to turn back around, but stopped when a shiver ran down your spine as you felt the hairs on your arms stand as a bad feeling came over you.

“Human. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand” a deep voice spoke from behind you.

Your mind working a mile a second now went into panic mode. ‘Okay he kinda stereotypically sounds like one of those people who would kidnap you and lock you in a basement, the charming and smooth voice that was also rough sounding, doing what he wants with you before murdering you and throwing your body into the river. It also doesn’t help that he sounds like he is directly behind you’ you concluded.

‘So options, what are they?’ You looked around and were struck with a feeling of hopelessness ‘woods, only woods that's great.’ Now panicking a bit more since you didn’t have anything at your disposal if you would need it. ‘Okay, so either turn around like he said or run into the woods and end up dying of starvation or hypothermia. Well either simply possibly become a play thing and get murdered, or choose my own death which may be better’.

“Hey doll?” He spoke again, this time in a quieter and less rough voice instead laced with a hint of concern.

By the time he spoke you already made up your mind. You began to turn around towards him before making a dash to the woods on your left. ‘If worse came to worst you could climb a tree and wait it out before continuing on the path’ you thought up while sprinting.

You managed to make it into the woods without him catching you and kept running deeper in, turning a few times so it would hopefully confuse him if he followed before you stopped and hid behind a tree to catch your breath. You knew you shouldn’t stop but your binder was reminding you that you weren’t supposed to run in it; after falling asleep in it, walking for what felt like hours, running earlier in it, and wearing it for a lot longer than you were supposed to, it chose now as a good time to make its appearance known.

You looked at the trees around you to see if there was a branch low enough to climb onto, but all the branches seemed to start much higher up on the trees. Internally cursing, you turned to look behind you where you once were on the path to see if he was still there. He wasn’t. Confused, you furrowed your brows in thought. You didn’t remember hearing him follow you so where did he go? ‘Did he leave or something?’ You thought, but that didn’t make much sense.

“There you are. You know it’s not really polite to run away from someone like that” a dark chuckle followed the end of that sentence.

It sounded scary to put it simply. It sounded like when someone makes a dark joke and their voice goes deeper, but it also sounded playful which made it so much worse with the laugh.

Your head snapped forward to where the voice was coming from. There was a skeleton standing in front of you.

You swallowed knowing you were screwed as you looked him over. He was wearing a black jacket with brown fur lining the hood with a red turtleneck underneath. He also had black basketball shorts with a gold stripe going down either side and red sneakers. He wasn’t that tall, he was a couple inches taller than you though. For a skeleton he looked heavy set, but his jacket was mostly what was giving off that impression. The shocking part of it all, aside from him being a skeleton with shark like teeth including one being golden, was his one red glowing eye.

You both just stared at each other for a bit before he moved towards you, putting both his arms out beside you to rest on the tree as he spoke in your ear.

“Listen here and listen closely” he started, voice threatening yet void of emotion “You pull some shit like that again and I’m going to hurt you, simple as that” he finished staying next to you for a few extra seconds before pulling away. Standing in front of you again now but a bit closer he wore a dangerous smile as one side tug up into an almost smirk.

He watched you now as you processed it all. You were standing completely rigid as your weight was being supported by the tree you were leaning on.

“Follow” he said as he started walking through the woods in the direction of the path.

Confused and still terrified you stayed where you were while he started walking away. He turned around a few seconds later and looked at you, he looked pissed and in no mood for games; the kind of look a parent gives their kid when they won’t stop whining for a toy in the store. You got off the tree and started walking towards him, not wanting to know what would happen if you ran again or didn’t do as he said, he turned back around walking back to the path with you in tow.

Now standing in the middle of the path, near where you once were, he turned around and looked at you.

“I’m going to be honest with you here for a minute” he took a breath before continuing, “I can’t believe I’m about to say this” he mumbled “I don’t exactly want to kill you, granted I don’t know you and all, but you seem gutsy and I like gutsy people, they’re fun to be around” he spoke.

His red eye disappeared sometime between when he threatened you and when he was walking off before turning towards you to follow, you didn’t exactly pay attention as your mind was too preoccupied trying to come up with an escape plan. There were two red pin pricks in his sockets now acting as some sort of pupils you noticed as you were watching him while he talked.

‘Did he have a jersey accent?’ The thought popped into your head. ‘Bad timing!’ You yelled at yourself once it showed up.

“So, could you do me a favor and not do something stupid? Cause aside from me not really wanting to kill you, which I will if I gotta don’t doubt that, I’m not really in the mood to deal with cleaning up a dead human because you guys got all the blood and stuff and you’re just messy” He spoke as he looked at you with a tired expression that said ‘Please?’.

You nodded your head. Your eyes weren’t as wide as they were when you first saw him, but they still were a bit.

“Good. Now we’re going to go somewhere, and frankly I don’t know how it’s going to affect you” his voice sounded more relaxed now.

‘What the fuck does that mean? Go where? Why go anywhere? Why not leave me alone or give me directions or some shit and go away?’ You thought as you processed his words.

He put his hand out towards you with it’s palm up and that’s when you noticed the gold rings decorating his fingers.. finger bones? You looked at his outstretched hand before looking back up to him confused. ‘Did he want me to take his hand?’ You thought confused.

“Take my hand” he spoke answering your thought as he continued to look at you, waiting.

Hesitantly you took his hand with your own. His hand wasn’t rough, it was actually quite smooth. Not exactly what you’d expect, but you never put any thought into it before either. ‘Weird. This is all so bloody weird’ you told yourself.

“Close your eyes”

You gave him another confused look before it turned into a questioning glare as you felt yourself relax a bit more into your normal self.

He chuckled and that’s when you realized what you did.

Your glare faded away as fear settled back into you more, except a different kind of fear. ‘You fucked up. He’s going to be pissed and hit you in a minute. Oh stupid stupid (y/n), you never fucking learn after the first time or the first dozen do you?’ Your thoughts began to run as you berated yourself while also preparing for what would happen next.

“Hey” he spoke, this time noticeably softer as you felt a little squeeze in your hand.

You brain stopped and you came out of the fog of your thoughts realizing that you had your head down facing away from him. It was scrunched into your shoulder with the rest of you tensed up while you were looking at your feet.

‘When did I do that?’ You thought before slowly looking back up to meet his gaze. You hand was still in his, and he was looking at you with a frown.

His expression wasn’t a happy one, but it wasn’t like the one before. It wasn’t a stern or angry one, it looked more sad and a bit disappointed? You weren’t sure if you were reading it right, you didn’t know him or were around him enough to be confident in your expression reading ability, also because a small part of you was still trying to wrap your head around the fact that he could make expressions if he was just bones.

His frown lifted a tiny bit as he spoke again “Just close your eyes. It’s alright”.

You didn’t like the feeling you were having right now. The low hurt feeling in your chest that felt like your metaphorical heart was in pain. That mixed with the confused fear you had right now about the skeleton in front of you. He seemed dangerous, but he didn’t hurt you or at least not yet, he did threaten you but he seemed calmer and he was talking to you in a calm tone, so you weren’t sure how to feel about it. Also the other confused fear you had because of just being chased by a psychotic looking goat lady, talking to a flower, having a bird thing talk to you, and now a skeleton stand in front of you on top of having no clue where the hell you are or if you were even alive right now. Not touching the whole heart situation you had with the bird that added even another layer of confusion.

Not like you had much a choice you closed your eyes.

“Make sure you keep them closed until I say to open them, and keep them closed tight” he spoke, his voice not as sad sounding now, and you nodded in response while shutting them more.

‘What the fuck am I doing?’ You thought to yourself.

A few seconds later your stomach began to drop while your chest began to tighten a bit and have a lifting feeling. Your fingers began to tingle a bit as you felt the hairs on your arms start to stand, but it stopped suddenly. It reminded you of the feeling you get when on a rollercoaster except it was a mix of when you were going up and going down at the same time.

“You can open your eyes now”

You opened your eyes, not even realizing you kept them shut this long while you were trying to pinpoint the feeling you just had, and took in your surroundings. You were definitely not on the snow path anymore.

He took his hand away from yours before shoving it into his pocket, while yours fell to you side. You looked around taking in your new surroundings, it looked like you were in a dining room as you were standing right next to a table.

‘Where am I now? Better yet, how did I get here? Did he just teleport?’ Your mind had so many questions as curious fascination took over, you always had a soft spot for the “fictional” sciences.

“Take a seat” he spoke as he sat in a chair across from the one next to you.

You did as he said and sat down in the one next to you, continuing to look around the room.

The walls were a soft pinky red color and the table was a milk chocolate brown wood with matching chairs, the chairs had the same color cushions as the walls. The table looked like an average dining table with 6 seats, but could probably fit more, with a vase of daisies in the center of the table. There was a fancy lighting structure in the middle of the ceiling that reminded you of a chandelier but not as high class, it was white with light blue designs that went well with the red-pink. Whoever did the decorating had good taste.

“I got some questions for you, so we’re going to have a chat” he didn’t have the same tone as he did before, this one sounded more serious and dark.

‘Good, I got some questions for you too buddy’ you thought as you nodded your head again, you didn’t feel like talking unless you had to with him.

“Alright. Now I gotta ask since you haven’t spoken a word since I met you, can you talk or are we going to talk in sign?” He asked.

‘Huh. Wouldn’t have picked him to know sign language’ you thought. You knew a little bit yourself, but not enough to hold a conversation.

“Yeah I can talk” you answered while looking at him.

His sockets widened a bit in what looked to be surprise. ‘How did that even work?’ You questioned curiously before you processed his expression ‘Was he not expecting you to be able to talk?’

“Good” he responded gaining his previous expression “I don’t believe I properly introduced myself earlier. I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton” he spoke while he plastered on a grin.

‘Sans. Hm, that’s an interesting name. Why does it sound familiar?’

“(y/n)” you told him back.

His expression turned a little confused with his smile faltering a bit and he spoke again.

“That doesn’t sound like a name for a beautiful little lady like yourself. What’s your actual name?” He questioned, his grin looking strained now by the end of the sentence as he seemed a little ticked off.

‘Shit’ you felt the color drain from your face as you realized what he meant. You had a tendency to forget that your name didn’t match your appearance, so you usually had to quickly explain that you were transgender and that you didn’t socially transition to look male because your family wasn’t accepting. Except this was Sans, a stranger who just threatened you earlier. He didn’t seem like he would be very supportive, or maybe he was, what you did know was that that wasn’t a game of chance you wanted to play.

“Umm.. well ya know that’s a funny story” you started with a nervous laugh as his sockets stared into you “That uh, actually is my name” you finished with a nervous smile.

“Why?”

“Huh?”

Did he really just ask why?

“Why is that your name?” He asked again.

“It just is?” You answered. A bit confused as well as a little irritated now that he was questioning your name, you liked your name.

“Hmm, don’t believe it” he spoke resting his arms behind his skull as he leaned back in his chair.

You just looked at him with a mix of shock and confusion as a smirk started at your lips.

“Okay bone boy.” You spoke, now smirking while getting comfortable now as the fear you had before faded away “Why is your name Sans?” You asked. If he was going to question your name, you were going to question his.

He saw your expression and a smug smile came onto his own face.

“Bone boy, huh? Has a nice ring to it” he spoke with a chuckle “I don’t know, parents had a love for fonts I’d presume since both my brother and I are named after them” he answered.

You didn’t want to, but you did. You snorted at his answer. ‘That’s why it sounded familiar! He was named after a font!’

His smile grew as he saw your expression “What? My name tickle your funny bone or something? Didn’t think it was that comical.”

‘Did he just? Did he just make a pun out of his own name? Because it’s comic-sans?’ Granted it wasn’t the best one ever, it still was a bit funny.

“Okay okay” you responded as a few giggles escaped “I’m sorry for laughing, but it is a little funny” you finished as you calmed down a bit.

“Nah. It’s alright, it is a bit humerus” he responded as his smile grew even more.

Okay, that time you knew it was a pun. You suppress a laugh, not wanting to give into the terrible puns.

Maybe it would be okay if you told him about it? You wouldn’t right now because you didn’t know if it was safe, but maybe down the line or something? Granted it wasn’t the best start, but it felt good right now.

“Alright alright I’ll let you off the hook since we have more important matters right now.” he spoke leaning forward in his chair again as his smile faded away “How’d you get here?” He asked completely serious again.

“Fell down a hole, walked through an abandoned puzzle place, ended up here” you answered leaning forward in your chair as well, a small smile still on your face however. Well in so many words that was true, just skip the talking flower, crazy looking goat lady, bird heart situation and that just about it summed up.

You felt calm now, it was weird. Usually you’d be on edge for a while and not relax so easily, so this felt a bit new to you.

He had a look of deep concentration now.

“Hey” you started and his attention turned towards you once again “since you’re asking questions it’s only fair if I ask some of my own in turn, right?” You asked.

“Sure I guess” he answered with a shrug.

“Alright cool. Mind telling me where the hell I am?” you asked with a dry chuckle.

His brow bone rose at you before realization dawned on him ‘See you’re getting it now’ you thought while you watched his expression morph.

“Oh yea. No one explained that to you?” He asked looking confused.

“No? Was there someone who was supposed to?” You retorted equally confused now.

“So you saw no one in the ruins?”

‘Ruins? Was that what that place you were in before called?’

“No?” You started before pausing “Well I mean at the end right before I went through the door there were two people. There was a flower who said their name was Flowey and he seemed confused, but before he could tell me anything he told me to run and then this goat lady appeared and started chasing me” you explained. You noticed that when you mentioned Flowey that Sans began to frown and had a look similar to disgust.

“How’d you get through the puzzles then?” He asked, his expression lightening up a bit from the disgusted one.

“They were already solved, like someone forgot to reset them” You answered “There were a few that seemed automatic, like this spike pressure plate puzzle, but those were simple to figure out” you continued, he looked concerned when you first started talking, but looked a little surprised but the end of your sentence. “So uh, you think you can tell me where I’m at?” You asked again.

“Oh yeah, right” he chuckled, “You’re in the underground” he answered.


	3. Logic is out the window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Sorry this one is a bit late, had a hectic week, but there will be another chapter soon as well to make up for it. I’m planning on posting a chapter every Sunday so thats some sort of schedule.

After you gave Sans a look of cluelessness as to what being in the underground was supposed to mean, because of course you’re underground but this seems a bit more complicated than being stuck in a bat infested cave, he began to explain and tell you a story.

During this little history lesson you became extremely aware of the fact that your feet were starting to go numb. Sure you would’ve noticed once you got there because of the change in temperature and how warm it was in the house, but you were a bit distracted by the whole teleportation thing and a random skeleton essentially asking you to trust him to take you somewhere. At first you tried to rub your shoes together to see if any friction would help, it did not. Then unconsciously you peeled your feet out of your wet shoes and socks and sat cross legged in the chair as you used your hands to try and warm up your frozen feet, Sans didn’t seem to notice and probably passed it off as you getting comfortable.

“Okay, so short version is that monsters and humans coexisted until a war broke out and monsters were sealed underground by magic. The magic used created a barrier and it was later found out that to break the barrier you need 7 human souls, and souls are the culmination of your being and humans have super powerful ones. Right so far?” You asked, you had a tendency to make a summary to make sure you got it right and didn’t fill in a blank wrong.

“Seems so” he spoke while he tried to nod.

You two have been chatting for a little while, so you both were in comfortable positions. You had your head laying against one of your arms on the table, while you used your other to warm up your now less-blue feet, as you listened to him talk. Sans had his head resting in the palm of his hand while his arm was propped up on the table and he used his other hand to make gestures while he talked, when it wasn’t making gestures it was usually resting on his upper arm.

“Okay… so when a human falls down here they’re basically hunted and killed then yeah?” While speaking you sat up, no longer resting your head. You knew the answer, and you really didn’t like it, but you still had to ask.

“See, you catch on fast” he smiled, but it didn’t seem all that comforting.

You shifted nervously under his gaze as you sat up in your chair more “So if that’s the case why did you explain all of that to me instead of killing me once you saw me?”, even when you were sure you wouldn’t like an answer or reaction you still did it because you had a tendency to be “stupidly curious and gutsy” as you coined it.

“Hmm” he looked off to the side becoming silent as he thought, “Well..” he looked back to you and he had the same smirk he had earlier when he threatened you “you do have a good point, and honestly I'm not too sure why I haven’t killed you yet, you have a likeable quality about you I guess. So I’ll do you a favor and make it quick instead of dragging it out which I find a lot more fun to do”. With that said he stood up from his chair and his sockets went pitch black before a red flame enveloped one of them.

You sat there too shocked to move while your mind froze. For the first time in a long time you decided to trust someone a tiny bit even though they gave you signs from the start not to, he had moments that seemed kind and genuine so you stuck to those and ignored all the red flags.

He brought his hand up and it was covered in a red glow, your mind went to autopilot. Two instincts screamed at you for a half of a second, one saying to duck under the table and the other saying to make a distraction. Scrabbling out of the chair you chucked it at him before making a run to the doorway on the side of the room, which was farthest from where you two were seated. You reached your hand out to turn the doorknob but just as the tips of your fingers touched it you couldn’t move. You tried to stretch your arm out more to the door but you couldn’t, you tried to move your feet to turn but that also didn’t work, you went to move your head out of panic to look at what was going on but nothing worked. You never had an easy time sleeping, you sleep too much, sleep too little, had nightmares every night for weeks at a time, couldn’t fall asleep for hours, or when you did have a good sleep you awoke in sleep paralysis. Your mind tells your body to wake up, but your body decided it didn’t want to do that, so you would sit there unable to move. The worst part about it was that internally you’d be hyperventilating, but externally your breathing is at a slow to normal pace. So not being able to move right now sent your panic even more through the roof, it felt like sleep paralysis in a weird way but also not at the same time. Your breathing became heavier very quickly as you felt an anxiety attack coming on.

“Aww jeez, look what you did! Boss is going to be pissed when he sees what happened to his chair” you heard Sans speak, he sounded mad in a frustrated way as a hint of fear laced his last sentence.

“Oh yeah” you were spun around and now were looking towards Sans as he stood in the same spot from before “like my magic trick? You weren’t expecting that now did ya sweetheart?” He spoke with a cocky smirk.

You didn’t like this. You didn’t like any of it. It hit way too close to home. One second everything’s fine and the next your survival instincts are kicking in and you’re full blown panicking. One second your sitting at the table joking around and the next your life is being threatened. One second you had your head laying on the table listening to a mini history lesson and the next your throwing a chair and making a dash to escape. Your heart hurt, every time you got emotionally hurt you could physically feel it in your chest. It especially got worse when you remember bad things or when your brain connected similarities in two bad situations as you became super self aware of the situation and your surroundings. You didn’t like this, it didn’t feel good.

You chose not to respond, you weren’t sure if you could but you didn’t want to try anyways.

“Aww, shy now? What skeleton got your tongue, babe?” He stepped away from the table as he stood closer to where you were being held. The chair you threw now laying on the ground beside where his chair sat.

For a second you felt angry, you wanted to kick and scream and beat the shit out of him to wipe that stupid smirk off his face, the pet names weren’t helping with that either. That only lasted a second though, and it disappeared as soon as it appeared. Now you felt tired, tired and hopeless as the panic you had before began to disappear. What did it bother to try if you literally couldn’t? You fell down here wanting to die and now it’s your chance, right? Plus at least this way your life would mean something, with your soul they had a better chance at escaping so that’s good? You were struggling with the concept of. dying now and it made you feel confused, but the exhausted feeling that kept washing over you took over.

“If you’re going to kill me then just get it over with, it doesn’t matter” you spoke. Your voice felt scratchy and broken, but it came out clean. ‘It doesn’t matter’ your mind repeated, you didn’t even know why you said that but you agreed with it. It didn’t matter, in a sad pathetic way it didn’t matter you reminded yourself. You didn’t matter.

“What? Your not going to fight? Not going to beg or scream?” His smirk started to dip at the edges as he fixed you with a look you couldn’t recognize.

“Nope” you stated simply as you felt your face give way to your emotions. You feel tired and hopeless, so your face probably said something along the lines of “I really don’t give a shit, so leave me alone”.

“You got a death wish or something?” His smirk was gone and was just a thin line.

“Look. You need my soul right? So to get my soul you need to kill me, so why are you stopping now?” You weren’t saying it out of curiosity or confusion, you were saying it in a way to logically convince him. You didn’t want to do this, the whole living thing, so you decided to not care and try to die again since the first time didn’t work.

Before you knew it the grip that was keeping you frozen vanished and your feet landed back on the ground as you stumbled to regain your balance. Once you collected yourself your eyes fell on Sans. He was sitting in his chair again and yours was placed back in its original spot, like nothing happened. He was slightly looking at you, but it seemed like he was looking at a spot just behind you as his vision wasn’t fixated on you, you watched him trying to figure out what you missed.

He looked at you, now in the eyes “Sit”.

‘What? Weren’t you just going to kill me?’

“And if I refuse?” You spoke, your voice felt cold.

That earned you a glare from the skeleton.

“ **Sit** ”

You debated for a bit before you made your way over to the table before sitting in your spot from before.

It was silent. He stared at you from across the table and you felt uncomfortable under his gaze, so you looked down to your lap as you picked at your fingers. You saw your bare feet before remembering you took off your shoes, ‘I was going to go run out barefoot in the snow. Oh god’ you chuckled internally.

No longer being able to stand the silence, you spoke up first as you lifted your head to return his gaze “Why didn’t you kill me like you said you would?”. His expression stayed the same, and that’s when you really took it in. He seemed sad, but also exhausted and frustrated at the same time. He wasn’t smirking, but his straight face seemed to frown a little at the edges.

“Grab your shoes and follow me” he spoke, suddenly getting out of his seat as he made his way to the double doors of the dining room.

Your eyes followed him for a moment before you reached under the table grabbing you shoes, that had your socks stuffed in them, while standing up to make your way over to him. He opened one of the doors and stepped through leading you down a hallway into the next room, it looked to be a generic living room with a few couches surrounding a coffee table in front of a TV. You look down the hallway behind you and see a few doors leading to what you presumed were other rooms. Further in the room you spotted what seemed to be the front door and the entrance to a kitchen on the right. You only had a few seconds to take in the room as Sans was leading you up a set of stairs, before leading you down a hallway. He stopped in front of a closed door and turned to look at you.

“This is your room, for now you will stay here until I come to get you. Keep it locked and no matter what you hear don’t leave.” He stopped talking, even though it felt like he had more to say, and stared at you.

“You didn’t answer my question from before” you retorted, extremely confused as to what was going on. ‘Didn’t he try to kill me a few minutes ago? So why is he offering me a room?’

“You didn’t answer mine either, and I asked first” he turned around and opened the door before stepping aside, motioning for you to enter.

You stared at him for another moment before making your way inside.

It looked like any regular room. There was a bed in the far right corner with nightstands on either side, further to the left of the bed in the other corner was an empty desk with a light purple chair, on the left of the door against the wall was a dresser, on the wall on the right of the door in the far corner was a bookshelf with a wardrobe beside it closer to the door, directly across from the door next to the bookshelf was a window covered with light purple curtains. Unlike what you’ve seen about this place, this room was the exact opposite, it was decorated in yellows, purples, and cyans. The furniture was a milk chocolate brown like the dining room table to compliment the colors, and the floorboards were a darker brown-almost black. The walls were a light yellow with white trimmings. The comforter was a dark cyan with grey sheets, and cyan pillows to match. The dresser had cyan and light purple knobs.

You were standing in the middle of the room as you were taking it in and were suppressing a shocked expression at how different the color scheme looked compared to the parts of the underground you have seen so far.

You turned to look at Sans and found him leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed watching.

“Why?” None of this made sense.

“What you don’t like it?” He questioned as he rose a brow bone, remaining the same in the doorway.

“No no, it’s not that, I just.. don’t understand” you reassured as you remained confused.

“It’s your room now, what’s there not to understand?” His lazy posture became a bit more stiff as he stood up more.

“I don’t understand the part about why you’re doing this. You threaten my life multiple times, make it seem like you are about to kill me and then just go and say this is my room. So I don’t get it.” You explained as you awkwardly stood in the middle of the room.

“Do you need anything for the time being before I go? Because once this door closes it wouldn’t be a smart idea to open it until I say you’re in the clear.” He answered, dodging the question, as he fully stood in the doorway no longer leaning.

“You keep dodging my questions” you lightly glared at him, it was just in your nature to glare without even putting any attention to try.

“Alright look, I’ll make a deal with you. After everything that is about to happen clears up then we can have a chat, but for now just listen to me” he spoke with his hands in a shrugging manner.

“Please?” He continued after a bit of silence.

“Fine.” You didn’t want to since you had a feeling he still wouldn’t answer, but you had a feeling if you pushed it more that wouldn’t be good. He also said please, he doesn’t seem like the type of person to use that word often and he already has said please practically twice with you.

“Alright. So do you need anything? Like the restroom or a drink or something?” Now resting his hands in his pockets, he seemed to ease a bit as he asked.

You thought for a bit before coming up with something, “Do you have any socks I can use? My feet didn’t react well to being in the snow for so long.” You realize you’ve been rubbing your feet together to keep them warm the whole time you were looking around.

“Yeah. Wait here.” He spoke as he moved out of the doorway and down the hall. You heard a door open and some shuffling from another room.

You moved and sat on the edge of the bed, placing your semi-soaked socks and shoes on the ground beside the wall.

“Here” Sans spoke as he came back with a pair of black socks in his hand extended out to you as he regained his position leaning against the doorway.

You stood up and took them from his hand muttering a “thanks” as you moved back to the edge of the bed before slipping them on, they were a simple pair of long black socks.

“Um.. that it?” He asked clearing his throat a bit, how did that even work since he didn’t have a throat?

You looked back up to him and saw a bit of red on his cheek bones as he was avoiding your gaze. Weird...

“Um..” you looked around you like the room would hold any answers “Yeah I think so” you spoke looking back towards him, his gaze returned to yours and the red was now gone.

“Alright. Keep the door locked and don’t come out until you hear me at the door, got it?” He repeated for the millionth time, it was starting to make you worry even more than you were as a whole.

“Got it skele-man” you answered as you stood up from the bed and made your way to the door, stopping in front of him.

He looked at you with a hard gaze for a moment, like he was searching for an answer through you, before moving out of the doorway and closing it behind him as he went into the hallway. You hesitated on locking it, (curious as to what was so dangerous that it absolutely needed to be locked, but a lock would definitely stop whatever dangerous thing that it was) before brushing it off and locking it, moving over to the bed again.

* * *

It was extremely boring being stuck in a room. At first you picked through the room to see if there was anything interesting, there wasn’t. Then you filed through the few books that were in the bookshelf, nothing really jumped out at you so you left it be. The desk was empty except for a couple blank notebooks, pens and pencils. All the drawers were empty as well, and there was nothing under the bed. For a little while you hung out on the bed and thought through the past few days events, you still couldn’t wrap your mind around it and felt like you were being too “go with the flow” about it all, but it felt like a wall was blocking you from actually caring. Once you figured out that you were just being led to dead ends by thinking about the past, and the possible future since you couldn’t do anything at this moment, you moved to the desk and doodled in the notebooks.

After what felt like hours you started to get tired and bored of doodling, it felt like your creative drive was running low so it became more difficult to come up with things to draw. You spun around in the chair and glanced at the bookshelf. You considered picking up a book to read, maybe it was more interesting than it let on, but you decided against it because it would be extremely difficult. You weren’t the type of person who loved or hated reading, you liked to read just not all the time. You use to read a lot more often when you were little but as you grew up it became a lot more difficult to pay attention and not zone out, and when that didn’t happen it just made you feel very on edge.

Plopping yourself on the bed you looked around the room for the small chance that you missed something that would be interesting, your eyes fell on the curtains. Getting out of the bed you made your way over to it ‘I noticed that before, so why did it take me this long to actually realize this?’. You stood in front of the window before pulling one of the curtains aside and looking out. There were woods a few feet away from the house. Looking down, the ground was covered in snow and you could see the walls of the house with windows ‘Is this the back of the house then?’. You stepped back, pulling both the curtains aside to look at the window itself. There wasn’t a latch to open it but it did look possible because of how the window was halved. You roll up your sleeves to go try and push the window up before you heard a door slam from downstairs. Quickly you shut the curtains before jumping back on the bed rolling your sleeves back down. You waited on the bed and listened, after a few minutes of silence you got off the bed and made your way to the door. Pressing your ear to the door you tried to see if you could hear anything from downstairs, no luck. Not wanting to mess with the window right now out of fear, you took a paper and pen from the desk and sat on the bed deciding to try doodling again.

* * *

“Hey…” a soft voice spoke.

You felt super sluggish and like you were swaying.

“Come on..” it was a bit quieter this time.

“No” you murmured as you extended your arms curling into the warm feeling.

You heard someone say something but you were too out of it to know what was said.

“ **WAKE UP!** ”

Your eyes shot open as you got up scrambling out of bed onto your feet as they took you towards the door “S-sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry I-I-I did-didn’t didn’t didn’t..didn’t..” you started to speak stuttering out of shock and fear as your heart raced, feeling the pounding in your chest. Reality started to settle in and you stopped talking and moving as you saw what was in front of you.

A very very tall skeleton was standing near the doorway a few steps away from you. He was wearing an interesting outfit: some sort of black crop top armor with a gold design on its right side and black shoulder pads sticking out, draped around his neck was a tattered red scarf that looked like it was half torn to shreds, black pants accompanied by a red belt, red knee high boots with the same color long red gloves. His teeth weren’t showing like sans, but where his lips would be were jagged sharp lines resembling the outline of pointed teeth. Across his right eye socket was a large crack going through a few centimeters up and a few more below the socket. Sans face was more rounded and “chubby” but this skeletons was more narrow and long. The one thing you found similar between him and sans, aside from them being skeletons, was that they both had red pinpricks for pupils of sorts.

Shocked you stood there looking wide eyed at the tall skeleton. He was staring at you as well, but his expression was one of disgust whereas yours was curiosity and confusion.

“SANS” the skeleton shouted which made you jump and reflectively back away and curl in on yourself a bit.

You looked in the direction the skeletons eyes flicked to for a brief second as he spoke before returning to you again. Sans was crouched down beside the left side of the bed closest to the wall.

“R-right B-boss” Sans started to stand up as he made his way over to you two. Red droplets started to gather on his skull that resembled sweat.

“Um.. this is (y/n)” he spoke looking towards you before looking to the taller skeleton “and this is the Great and terrible Papyrus” he finished as his gaze flickered between the two of you.

This Papyrus character started a smug smile at his introduction which just set you off. You didn’t like to judge, but you weren’t getting a very likeable feeling about him.

“Umm, nice to meet you Papyrus?” You spoke shyly as you extended a hand towards him.

He looked at it a moment before turning towards Sans “TELL THE HUMAN THE RULES. I’LL BE AT UNDYNES SHOWING HER WHO THE BEST COOK IN THE UNDERGROUND IS” with that he walked out of the room, a few moments later a door which you could presume was the front door slammed shut.

‘So he is just that loud the?’

Your arm fell to you side as you turned to look at Sans, the sweat seemed to lessen a bit. He was looking at the doorway where Papyrus just was, he looked kinda scared but mostly just dumbfounded.

“Sans?” Your voice came out a lot quieter than intended and seemed like a whisper.

No reaction.

“Hey Sans?” You spoke again at your normal volume.

His eyes flicked to you before going to the door again. Eventually he spoke up.

“Right..um..” he turned and looked at you “we got some rules” he let out a small chuckle that sounded more nervous than anything.

“Okay..” you walked and sat on the edge of the bed, noting the sketch paper and pen next to the messy array of pillows.

‘How the heck did I manage to fall asleep?’ You chastised yourself.

Sans followed, but instead of sitting next to you he sat in the desk chair.

He watched you for a bit before starting, he seemed to do that a lot, “First rule: No leaving the house unless you are with either me or Papyrus, got it? If this rule changes for whatever reason then you will know”.

That sounds understandable “Okay”.

“Alright. That includes the front yard and backyard, by the way, so you essentially don’t leave the walls of this house without one of us.” He clarified. He didn’t give you a chance to acknowledge you understood before he continued on, “Rule two: If for whatever reason someone comes to the house do not answer the door. If one of us is home then go get us, if we aren’t then lock yourself in your room until we get here. You aren’t supposed to be alive, much less living with…” he trailed of becoming silent for a second “so that is an act that needs to be kept up. For now I don’t have any other rules because they are pretty much common sense” he finished. He seemed calmer now.

“Got it” it all made sense, granted it wasn’t ideal and you felt like you would go insane soon, but it was kinda reasonable.

It was silent for a bit as the two of you just studied each other. You chose to speak first again.

“So.. about the deal” you gestured for him to continue.

“Yeah yeah” he sounded like he didn’t want to say it “I’m supposed to kill you but part of me doesn’t want to, for whatever reason, so it’s like two opposite instincts fighting each other in a way. You could guess which one is winning” he was looking off to the side while speaking as he glared at the nightstand “So…” he sat up a bit and was now looking at you “I’ve decided to not try and kill you anymore since it seems I kinda can’t”. He had a bit of a forced smile on, like he was mustering as much reassurance as he could.

You didn’t hate his answer, but you didn’t like it much either. You were feeling extremely conflicted. Something about him calms you down and you’re not as on-guard, but everything in you was screaming “DANGER!” at this reaction you’ve been having.

“Okay” you took his answer, you’d figure out your emotions later because it clearly was not a good time to do that now.

He gave you a little confused look before it relaxed and his face had a more natural expression.

“You didn’t answer my question either ya know?” He had a smirk on his face, but it was the good one, the one he had on when he was telling you puns at the table.

‘Question? What quest-.. Oh.. the one about if I have a death wish.. crap..’ you recall, your breathing hitching a little.

“Oh..um..” you looked down as a dry chuckle escaped, you were at a loss for words, that was a can of worms that was extremely complicated to talk about.

“Come on” Sans got out of the chair and made his way to the doorway.

Everything is too confusing. You got up from the bed and followed as he led you out the hall and down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> I have an image in my head as to what the house looks like and it may be a bit clunky when it’s explained, so if you guys would like I can post a link or something to a quick sketch of the layout described in that chapter. However, unless at least one of you readers comments saying you would like that then I’ll just presume it’s okay without an image reference :P


	4. Seams like new clothes are in order for you.

This time you got a little better look of the downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs to the left was an archway leading down a hallway to some rooms, which you remembered you passed through when leaving the dining room. On the right side was a living room on the opposite wall of the stairs. A long black leather couch was against the walkway making a wall of sorts with a matching loveseat on the opposite end of the coffee table in the center, which was a dark cherry wood, set up to face the TV. On the wall of the archway were a few bookshelves and some bean bag chairs stuffed in the corner. On the opposite side of the room from the living room was a kitchen. There was a little bar with three bar stools on the outside of the kitchen. There was an empty space making for a doorway between the island and the wall that shielded the kitchen from the staircase. The kitchen looked normal with a stove, oven, sink etc., there also was a door on the right side near the fridge which you presumed was a pantry. The front door was at the end of the room with a coat rack and a small table on the either side of the door with a little bowl on the table to probably hold small things like keys. Along the wall of the door was a window with dark blue, almost black, curtains with some shelves just below it holding various things.

You were now standing near the bar of the kitchen when Sans turned to you.

“Stay here, I’ll be back in a sec” he spoke before walking down the hallway and disappearing into one of the rooms.

He returned a couple minutes later with a bundle of clothes in one arm and your shoes in his other hand.

“Here” he extended the bundle of clothes as he let your shoes drop to the ground next to you.

You took the bundle and placed it on the counter going through it. There was a black beanie with a pair of black socks tucked inside, and a red jacket with a black fur lining. He never told you where you were going so you were a little confused ‘Weren’t you not supposed to leave the house?’ You looked to him for a few seconds before fumbling to unzip the jacket.

“You were practically blue when I first saw you, so you probably need a few layers for heat when we go out because your human body is so sensitive” he spoke answering your thoughts.

You put on the second pair of socks as you slipped on your, practically new looking despite the tattered parts from years of use, shoes. ‘Did Sans clean them up? He didn’t exactly seem like the kind of guy who would, but he was a really confusing character so far’. You took out your hair to re-tie it so it could fit comfortably in the beanie as you put it on, before pulling the jacket on over your hoodie. You felt kinda penguin like, very waddle-y. You looked to Sans, ready now, he had a phone out and was messing with an app on it.

Your brain stopped as your eyes widened a little ‘A phone. Oh my god my phone!’ Your heart jumped a bit before you remembered that you didn’t have a phone. Just a couple weeks ago your mother snatched your phone and threw it at the wall, completely smashing it; someone at her work pissed her off so she chose to let it out on you as she always did. You wanted to get it fixed but you didn’t want to dip into your savings, so you decided that you would take a bit from every paycheck for the next month and that would be enough to get a new phone. You like having a plan and doing the math, it makes you feel more secure, like it was a back up plan, so you wouldn’t use all of a paycheck at once and feel worried about the “if’s and but’s”. The phone worked sometimes despite the screen being destroyed and it randomly turning off 98% of the time, but that got annoying and you didn’t desperately need it or anything, so you stopped carrying it with you.

“Ready” you spoke.

Sans looked up from the phone to you “Pull the hoods up”.

Part of you felt like this was too many layers, but at the same time like it wasn’t enough. You pulled each hood over the beanie, pushing the thoughts away, he lived here so he probably knew best right?

Once the hoods were up you got hit with a new smell. There was your smell from your hoodie, and a light trace of bonfire smoke mixed with some sort of cologne you didn’t recognize. It wasn’t unpleasant, not at first at least as you breathed it in a bit more, it was just different.

You still didn’t know where you were going and the curiosity ebbed at you. You had a strong feeling he wasn’t going to go kill you because if he was he wouldn’t make sure you weren’t going to freeze.

Seeming satisfied, he pocketed the phone and made his way to the door before grabbing something out of the dish. You walked over to the door following him as the both of you made your way out of the house, with him locking it behind you, as he led you through the snow.

It wasn’t as cold as you remembered, granted you felt like you were sweating right now and you didn’t have nearly as many layers before, but after some time of walking the cold greeted your legs and toes. It was noticeable, but not worrying. You only had one layer of pants so it made sense, and your shoes weren’t made for cold weather. It also wasn’t as bright out as it was before, however that worked, it felt like it was around 5 pm. How long exactly did you sleep for?  
…

The two of you walked for a while, with you walking behind Sans. Some buildings came into sight and Sans stopped walking, with you nearly running into him if you had been a bit closer, you took a step back to make a more comfortable distance.

Sans turned around to look at you and he had a smirk on his face, you haven’t seen this kind before. “Alright doll we’re gonna have a few rules. You are going to walk closely beside me in case I need to grab you and teleport away, not saying that will happen, I just don’t want to risk anything. Do not wander away. If anyone asks where you’re from say that you are from Waterfall and live in your own little corner of the land that people don’t usually come across. For the most part I will do the talking, you will know if you can talk. For now that is all.” He finished as he turned around and continued walking.

He did make it sound like it was dangerous for you to be in the open, so that all made sense, but what kind of place was Waterfall? ‘Is it like a place with a lot of waterfalls or..?’

You jogged to catch up to him, now walking beside him as you stuffed your hands back into your pockets. The buildings became more distinct as you walked more, it looked like some sort of little town and you could make out the outline of some building signs.

An arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you. You looked at the arm to recognize it as Sans hand and sleeve, you were pressed into his side. You looked to Sans and that’s when you truly noticed the height difference, you slightly noticed before you just didn’t pay much attention to it. He wasn’t that much taller than you, you weren’t the tallest or shortest person but he still had a good few inches on you. Your brain went back to the few minutes you spent with Papyrus, if you felt like you were at a similar height level with Sans before then how tall really is Papyrus? He was looking straight ahead as he walked, smirk still there. You looked away and just looked at your feet a little, feeling a little weird.

His arm being there wasn’t the most uncomfortable thing ever. Granted it was a little bit because you were dysphoric about that area of your body and you weren’t someone who was too used to being touched in a hug like way (this counted as a semi-one).

The smoke and cologne smell became more noticeable when he pulled you closer. ‘So that’s his smell, interesting’ , you already presumed you were wearing his stuff since Papyrus seemed too tall and you didn’t see anyone else that may live at the house.

When you looked up from your feet, after you pushed the curling in feeling away the most you could from Sans hand being around your waist, you noticed that you were a lot closer to the town. You made out a few signs and some people in the distance. One sign read “Grillby’s” in a fancy purple cursive, another said “Librarby” which made you want to chuckle but you held it down (it was clearly spelled wrong, but it felt more comedic and inviting than annoying), there were two stores next to each other simply stating what they were “Inn” and “Shop”, and a few other buildings that didn’t have signs with a few houses here and there.

The two of you walked past Grillby’s and were close to the Shop when a voice made you both stop walking.

“Heya Sansy!” A low, yet higher pitched voice spoke from behind the two of you.

“Don’t say a word” Sans whispered as his arm slid to hold the small of your back as he turned the two of you around.

There was a rabbit in black torn short shorts and a revealing red crop top a few steps away from the door of Grillby’s.

“Heya Luckie” Sans spoke, his smirk seemed a bit more genuine but a little strained at the edges, as he moved the two of you closer to the rabbit.

The rabbit rolled their eyes. Was ‘Luckie’ a nickname then?

“How ya been? Didn’t see you last night, what’s up with that?” She asked as her eyes scanned over you judgmentally.

“Work left me **bone** tired, so I called it a night” he answered. The fabric of the jacket where Sans hand rested was moving in a little repeating motion, you barely noticed, ‘did he realize he was doing that?’ You thought.

“Aww” she whined a little as her lip pursued “You really missed out last night! I missed the bag of bones who would take shots with me!”

“Heh, oh yeah?” Sans seemed to relax a little as a chuckle escaped.

You felt awkward as all hell though.

“Yeah! It’s so dead without you there” she paused a second before continuing, “So who’s this?” She eyed you, jealousy clear in her voice.

“This is a pal of mine, they’re in town for the day to help me out with something” his smirk strained at the edges again.

“What can **_she_** help you with that I can’t?” Venom laced ‘she’ the most as her gaze bore into you more as she crossed her arms.

Being misgendered always felt like someone stabbed you, but you couldn’t get upset over it because you didn’t pass and they didn’t know.

“Aww c’mon now. Don’t tell me you’re jealous?” Sans removed his hand from your back as he stepped closer to her, his other hand went to her chin tilting her head to look at him, his smirk was a lot more flirtatious looking.

A blush crept onto her cheeks as you could see a little past her fur, but her composure remained. Instead of answering the skeleton she glared.

Sans leaned and said something in her ear before pulling away with his hand. She looked at him a few moments, still glaring, before speaking.

“Three” she stated.

“Three?” Sans didn’t sound very surprised as he made his way to stand beside you again.

“Yup. That’s my price” her arms loosened a bit.

“Heh, alright three it is then”

Her glare immediately dropped as her arms uncrossed and hands clasped together “You’re the best Sansy!” She spoke excitedly before making her way into Grillby’s.

The two of you stood there for a couple seconds, you absolutely confused as to what just happened, before Sans snaked an arm around your waist again before turning the both of you around to continue walking.

“Um.. Sans?” You were looking at your feet again, it was a habit you wanted to break but your anxiety found safety in focusing on them.

“Yeah?”

“Who was that?” You questioned, looking up a bit now in front of you instead.

“That was Tracy, she is the little sister of Linda and Stephanie who own the Shop and Inn” he replied.

‘So it was a nickname after all’

“Oh..okay” you wanted to ask more, but you weren’t sure if that was such a great idea or even what you would ask.

“She is kinda known as the town slut. She is the only one in the family who didn’t get her act together and acts like she is some teenager while she leeches off of her sisters, but sometimes she gets a bit of sense knocked into her even though it doesn’t last long” he continued.

That sounded a bit harsh, even if it was true, they seemed like they were friends of sorts.

“What was that deal thing about?” You looked to him now.

The smirk he had on before turned into the one he gave Tracy before he looked to you, the two of you still walking.

“Why? You want in?” The arm around your waist tightened as you were pulled closer to him.

‘Not good. Not good.’

“Uh.. um. Well that- that wasn’t, heh, that-“ your words got caught in your throat as you felt your cheeks heat up a little. You didn’t even know what the deal was, but how he was looking at you made you feel nervous as all hell.

He chuckled as his grip on you loosened, the smirk falling and a genuine smile appearing “Oh you are going to be so much fun if it is going to be that easy to get you flustered” he spoke as his laughing subsided a little, “Don’t worry about the deal, it’s just a small thing to get her to fuck off” he finished, looking ahead now as the two of you walked.

‘That bastard’

“Where are we going?” You decided to change the topic.

“You’re just full of questions aren’t you?” He glanced to you again, he looked to be in a good mood. “Don’t worry it’s not too long now, we just need you to look a little less.. just more like you’re from here is all” he finished.

When he said that is made you think of the encounter with Tracy “Wait, if that’s the case then how come Tracy didn’t notice?” You were a little worried now.

“Well..” he trailed off thinking for a second “there could be a number of reasons. The one I would bet on is that she was too jealous to even question anything. Plus, most monsters in the underground haven’t ever seen a human, except for a select few, so they would probably presume you were a type of monster they’ve never seen before. It’s common to find small species groups of monsters that are hard to come by, as they tend to be from a different part of the underground or in their own hidden crook of the underground” he explained.

You were at the end of the town now and there were only a few buildings in sight that seemed separate from the town itself. As Sans explained you neared a cute shop that reminded you of the 50’s.

“We’re here” he removed his arm from your waist as he made his way into the shop. You felt a little disappointed by the lack of warmth he provided, however that worked, and followed him inside.

Upon entering you notice the colors, the walls were decorated in stripes of dark green with white trimmings. On your left was another door, but it said “Authorized personnel only”. On your right were a few mannequins displayed in front of a window wearing dresses and suits of various fashions, but all sporting the same colors of black and red. Along the left wall were a few display cases with watches, rings, and necklaces and at the far end of the wall were a few coat racks displaying hats. Walking into the room more you saw a counter with a register on the right side of the wall, with a few spinning racks sporting earrings and bracelets. There was an open door next to the hat racks and from what you could tell it looked like a dressing room. There was a door next to the register, but it was closed so you couldn’t tell what it was.

When you entered a little bell rang from the inside, you found it charming. No one seemed to be here so you wondered if the place was closed, as you and Sans walked in. Sans leaned his back against the counter flashing a glance at you before looking at the closed doors, you stood in the middle of the room taking it in.

A minute or so passed and you were about to ask what you were doing here, but Sans beat you to it.

“Hey Mags!” Sans yelled, making you flinch as panic ran through you and your breathing became quicker. Loud noise didn’t go well with you.

“UGG! ONE MINUTE!” A voice yelled from the “Authorized personnel” door, making you flinch away from the door and stare at it wide eyed.

You knew why you got like this and you knew that it happened over small things that shouldn’t matter that much, but you couldn’t help it.

“Hey” you heard Sans talk, except he sounded a lot softer. Your eyes flicked over to him and he was looking at you with a face of concern. “Come here” he spoke as he used one of his hands to wave you over. You didn’t budge, you shook your head swallowing, you were frozen to the spot as your breathing became a lot more rapid.

He stood up from where he was and started to walk towards you, a little slower than he usually did. When he was about arm distance away from you you reflexively took a step back, he stopped walking.

“Hey.. hey, it’s okay” he whispered, his eyes looked a lot softer.

When you didn’t respond or move away, he slowly moved his hand out to you. You didn’t back away or flinch, but you did lean a little away as you eyed it warily. Your breathing was slowing down, but it was still heavy.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. Just take my hand, alright?”

You stared at it a bit longer before moving your hand out to his, during this whole thing you unconsciously grabbed your arms and wrapped them closer to you, you noticed that you were shaking slightly as you took a step forward to take his hand.

“See? It’s okay” he spoke as he used his thumb to rub circles onto your hand, he stepped a bit closer still talking “it’s alright”.

You were too distracted watching his thumb move in soothing circles on your skin to notice that he was now standing in front of you.

“It’s alright, okay? They can’t hurt you anymore” his other hand moved to your upper arm as his thumb rubbed back and forth.

Tears began to prick your eyes and that’s when you fully snapped out of it, you were a lot calmer now.

Taking a deep breathe you came back down and fully realized how you were. Sans was in front of you holding your hand and arm making circular motions with his thumbs and making “shh shh” noises, and your head was leaning against his chest as you two were in a half-hug of sorts.

“Um..” you raised your unoccupied hand and wiped away the tears that threatened to spill as you backed away a little bit, feeling embarrassed that someone saw you in a panic attack and had to soothe you out it it.

Sans let go of your other hand, but kept his hand on your arm keeping up the circular motions.

“T-thanks” you quietly let out as your eyes landed on your shoes. You noticed that your breathing was back to normal, a little slower to keep you calm, and you were no longer shaking or on edge.

“You okay?” He asked, he sounded a little concerned.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine” you spoke looking up to him and flashing him a quick smile. You were used to saying that.

He frowned at this, but let go of your arm.

“Sorry about that” you avoided his gaze, but this time you didn’t look at your shoes like usual.

“Nothin to be sorry about” his voice was still soft.

“Heh.. yeah” you let out a small dry laugh.

“Sorry that took so long! I was in the middle of a financial thing and if I stopped in the middle of it I would have had to start all over!” A voice spoke.

You looked up and saw a mouse step out of the ‘Authorized personnel” room.

They looked to be a few inches shorter than you, and had beautiful white fur. They were wearing a short red dress with black lace designs and black flats.

Their eyes landed on you and they seemed surprised and a little excited, “Oh! Hello! You must be new here, I haven’t seen you around these parts. I’m Maggie Rose, but you may call me Ms. Rose or Maggie” she extended her paw out to you.

“Nice to meet you, I’m (y/n)” you spoke, shaking her paw.

“So what can I do for you two today?” She spoke as she looked between you and Sans, he wasn’t as close as he was before.

“She needs some clothes. Not really **suited** for the cold” he answered, the weird smirk he had on earlier when you first left the house plastered on again.

‘Oh, so he is actually being serious about you staying in a long term kind of way’

You grimaced a little, before pushing it off externally. It’s been quite some years since you knew for certain that you weren’t a girl, but despite the years of practice it still stung when you were misgendered.

“Alright! What kind of attire are you looking for exactly?” She asked turning to you.

Before you had a chance to come up with a response Sans spoke “Everything?”.

She looked at him suspiciously before returning her attention to you “Okay we can do that. Follow me” she spoke before heading to the closed door and leading the two of you inside. Sans immediately went to one of the racks on the opposite side of the room while you stayed closer to the door as she spoke.

There were a few racks of clothes along the walls, with two partially empty ones along the wall of the door, but there was a giant platform in the middle of the room in front of a large mirror. It looked like one of those rooms where the women try on wedding dresses and do a twirl to show who they’re with.

“Okay. Feel free to look through some of the clothes, they aren’t really sorted sorry, but pick out some things you like or even kinda like so I can get an idea of what your style is. I’ll be back in a bit, I just need to grab some things to take your measurements” she spoke in the doorway before walking to the other part of the store.

You watched her walk out before turning your attention to one of the racks closest to you. The majority of the clothes were in reds and blacks, with a few in golds or pinks. However, when you glanced at the other racks there were a couple here and there in other colors like purple, blue, and green.

You began to flick through the rack, the majority of them were dresses which you absentmindedly passed with only a quick glance as to what it was.

“Ah, so you already got a specific look in mind” Sans spoke from beside you. You jumped a little since you hadn’t realized he was there.

“Sorry, sorry. Didn’t mean to spook ya” he spoke putting his hands up in mock surrender as you looked at him.

“It’s alright, sorry, didn’t notice you come over here is all” you answered continuing to flick through the rack. You stopped for a moment coming across something that looked nice, there was a black dress shirt with red floral designs on the sleeves and collar, you stared at it a bit. You wanted it but you’d never be able to have it, that’s just how that worked. You were about to continue through but Sans spoke.

“You want that?”

“Huh?” You turned your head to look at him, “Oh, no no tha-“

“Too bad, you’re getting it” he spoke cutting you off as he moved his arm past you and took it off the rack.

‘He wasn’t going to question it?’

Your mouth sometimes spoke before your brain had a chance to correct it.

“You’re not going to say something about it being men’s clothes?” You questioned as you eyed him curiously.

He gave you a look like you asked the stupidest thing in the world. “I think that’s one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard”

‘ah, so you were right’

“I don’t care if you wear stuff like this” he raised his hand that held the dress shirt “or stuff like this” he took a dress off the rack making the same point before putting it back on the rack. “Just pick whatever you want to wear that you’re comfortable with. There’s no point in getting you clothes that you’ll hate wearing” he spoke as he moved over to one of the empty racks before placing the shirt on it and moving over to the other side of the room again.

You couldn’t remember how many times you said a similar phrase like that to yourself _“There’s no point in getting me clothes that I will hate wearing”_.

You continued flicking through the rack finding some shirts and pants you liked before you passed them, when you realized you did you go back to them and took them off the rack, it was going to be a tough habit to break. Soon you were through half of the racks, so you made your way to the empty racks and placed the clothes you picked against the floral dress shirt Sans hung up.

You turned to go to the racks on the other side of the room Sans was at to realize he was no longer in the room.

‘Where did he go?’

You peeked your head out the door and saw the door Ms. Rose came through earlier cracked open and heard some talking, you tried to eavesdrop but it was too quiet and you didn’t want to risk getting caught by moving closer to listen clearer.

‘They did seem to be friends. Sans did call her Mags’ you thought as you flicked through more of the clothes.

You picked out a few more items of clothing you liked, these ones were more casual or pajama like, and were walking to move them on your rack when the two walked in.

“Hi! Sorry about that! I just moved the shop over here, so some of my stuff that I needed was buried in boxes” she spoke as she had a notepad in one hand, two kinds of measuring tape in the other, and a pen behind her ear.

Sans walked past her a bit and leaned against the door frame before speaking “I’m going to be in the front of the shop while she takes your measurements” he spoke and you nodded before he walked out of the room.

She came in the room and closed the door behind her before turning her attention to you “Have you ever been measured before?”.

“Umm, not that I can recall” you answered.

“Okay, that’s alright. This might be a little weird then” she spoke sheepishly before motioning for you to stand on the platform in the middle of the room. You did so.

“Alright so I need to measure your body essentially to know what size clothing would fit you best. So I need you to strip to your undergarments. I know that sounds weird, and if you want, I can have my back faced to you while you do so until your ready” she explained.

From what little knowledge you have about how this worked it made sense. To get your binder you had to measure yourself, so for it to work similarly didn’t strike you as odd. You did feel a little uncomfortable with the fact though, and you were aware that you weren’t wearing typical female undergarments.

“Okay” you answered, you would just have to deal with it when it got to it. “Um, could you turn around though?” You asked, you weren’t exactly comfortable with seeing yourself less decent, much less a stranger, so you were going to need a bit to calm yourself down.

“Of course! Of course” she spoke, turning her back towards you as she looked through some of the clothes you picked out.

You started to peel off the jacket when you noticed the mirror in front of you and felt a wave dysphoria flood over you, so you turned away from the mirror before continuing.

Despite having so many layers on your torso you never felt super hot when you were in the shop, at least it wasn’t noticeable to you.

You only had on your binder for your torso and went to start your pants when you noticed your shoes. “Shoes and socks too?” You asked, you knew it would probably be a yes but you had no idea.

“Oh! Yes. Do you need socks and undergarments?” She asked, still going through the clothes as she scribbled things down in her notepad.

“Do you do that?” You asked in return.

“I can” she answered.

“If it isn’t too much trouble then yes please” you answered as you kicked off your shoes before continuing.

When you were done you felt extremely exposed, like ridiculously uncomfortable. You folded your clothes and put them in the corner of the platform. You were able to ignore your binder before, but now you noticed how much it hurt to be in. You took a deep breath before turning to Ms. Rose.

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be” you spoke and she turned around to look at you.

“Oh..” She didn’t look upset, but she did look a little surprised.

“Sorry, I can-“

“No no, it’s okay” she reassured, “This just adds something that we need to do. Plus this makes a lot more sense now with what you picked out and your name” she spoke with a chuckle as she stepped around you getting a look.

“Alright, well we need to remeasure your chest because from the sounds of it the only clothes you own are the ones on your back yeah?” She questioned as she was behind you studying your binder.

“Yeah” you confirmed.

“Okay, well I’d presume it’d be nice to own more than one binder in case,” she walked in front of you now holding one of the tape measures out to you, you took it. “Okay so you’re going to measure from shoulder to shoulder and then all the way around you from the nipples. If you need me to do it I can” she explained.

“I can do it, I’ve done it before, but thank you” you replied as she turned back around and went back to going through the clothes and writing in her notepad.

You took off your binder (breathing was a lot easier) and did the measurements, telling her what they were after each, before slipping the binder back on (Half of you didn’t want to while the other half needed to).

“Okay done” you spoke and she turned around to you again.

“Okay good, now for all the other things” she chuckled before positioning you for her to get your measurements.

* * *

“Alright so you like sketches: 2,3,5,7,8, and 11 right?” Ms. Rose asked.

“Yup” you confirmed looking over the sketches.

After she finished taking your measurements you changed back into your clothes, minus the jacket and beanie for now, and moved into her office as she showed you some outfit sketches she thought you would like. She also asked questions about what kind of binder style you like and the type of material. Sans joined you two in the office, but he was just playing on his phone while he sat in the chair next to yours.

“Okay, so for pajamas which ones do you like?”

“Honestly, I like all of them but the shirt on 3”

“What’s wrong with the shirt?”

It was a normal T-shirt, but the style just felt off for some reason.

“I don’t really know. It just feels off which makes me feel uncomfortable for some reason” you confessed.

“Okay, how about we have the same shirt from 5 just a different color for this outfit then?”

“Okay! That sounds great!”

“Okay, so we have pajamas, undergarments, work/dress with some that could pass as fancy casual, a few jackets so you don’t freeze, so all that’s left is just plain casual” she spoke as she worked through her pages checking off what you had. “Shirts and pants essentially then for casual?” She asked looking back to you.

“Pretty much yeah” you shrugged.

“Okay. Do you wear tank tops at all?”

“Sometimes, but not typically. Plus with this weather I would probably be in more long sleeve shirts than anything” you explained.

“Alright. I think I have a good idea, so do you want me to just surprise you for casual?”

You were here for what seemed like a while, and she probably knew your fashion sense better than you knew it yourself “Yeah that sounds good”.

“Alright! That should all be ready by the end of the month then. For now I’ll go pull some clothes that should fit you until then. You can just wait here” she spoke as she got up from her chair and left the office.

Once she left you relaxed more, plopping yourself against the jacket that was curled up in your arms and letting your eyes rest. You didn’t realize how tired you really were until now when you felt like you could fall asleep so easily.

“Papyrus won’t be home tonight, so it’s just us” Sans spoke which made you open your eyes and look to him.

‘Home. God that is so weird.’

“Okay” you spoke before shutting your eyes again.

“What’s your favorite food?” He spoke again.

‘Um.. What is my favorite food? You never thought of that too much due to the lack of legitimate food in the house, and the meals you liked were from restaurants or fast food chains because that's the only time you ever got a meal and those wouldn’t be down here’ You thought as you search your brain for a food.

“Um.. I don’t know. I don’t have a favorite exactly” you spoke as your eyes opened once again, they weren’t going to close for a third time.

“Really?” He sounded a little surprised.

“Never thought too much about it. I mean I had a dish I always preferred when I would go out to eat, but it was more of just having something to eat. My mother wasn’t the smartest with managing money and feeding people, herself included, so yeah” you explained.

Sans made a noise of acknowledgement before going silent.

You continued to hug the jacket and a few minutes later Ms. Rose came in with a bag and handed it to you.

“Here you go! There are some outfits that should suffice for the time being, if you want to keep them afterwards feel free to”

“Thank you!” You sat up and took the bag from her.

“We good to go?” Sans spoke as he looked to the mouse.

“Yep” her voice seemed less enthusiastic when she spoke with Sans you noticed.

“Alright, thanks Mags” he got out of his chair and made his way out of the room.

“Uh, guess that’s my cue. Thank you so much” you spoke to her as you got out of the chair and followed after Sans.

He was at the front door of the shop waiting for you. “We gotta run an errand before we go back to the house, so you need to **suit** up”.

Throughout the time here he made little subtle jokes having to do with clothes, most of the time you noticed them even though some flew over your head. You chuckled a little here and there at them, the jokes were bad so you didn’t want to give him a lot of satisfaction, and it seemed to lighten him up because he’d go on a roll for a few minutes telling more when he heard you laugh.

“Alright ready” you spoke, you slipped all of your snow clothes on again, this time remembering to pull on the hoods.

Sans opened the door, with the little bell ringing as he did so, and stepped through to the outside with you following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> I never really thought about it until now, but do you guys want chapter summaries? Also same thing about the place layout sketch as last chapter, if you want it I can post it.
> 
> I hope you have a good day/night :)


	5. Homicidal cans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t as long, since it’s more of a filler chapter, but I hope it suffices. It was a little difficult to write since nothing was really going on, but there are little cute things and some stuff in future chapters is hinted at. I hope you enjoy!

It was a lot darker out now, there was some light from the street lamps and the shop, but the shop was on the edge of the town so it wasn’t as lit up. When you got here it did feel pretty late, so it made sense that it would be dark by now since it feels like it's been a few hours. At first you didn’t pay much attention, just passing it off as it being night, before remembering that you were underground and that shouldn’t really be possible. You made a mental note to ask Sans about it, along with how the weather worked.

The two of you began walking to town, this time you were following behind again, neither of you spoke which gave you time to think.

‘So I got clothes today, like clothes that I wanted, that’s so freaking cool’ you were quite excited. When Ms. Rose drew the suit sketches it just about made your whole existence and you knew that you had one of the biggest smiles ever on, you couldn’t help but smile and be super happy. A simple thing like clothes did that, and that’s not even touching the conversation you had with her about binders and her reminding you to be safe (as you could since it was a binder after all) and to be careful when wearing them. ‘But..why? Yeah I don’t have any clothes aside from the ones on my back, so I’d probably need some if I stayed down here, but that doesn’t really explain why Sans took me here. If it was just so I could blend in, then an outfit or two for outside would work instead of a whole wardrobe. How much did all of that cost anyway?’ You heart wrenched a bit when you thought about the cost. You didn’t like people buying you stuff or paying for you, it just made you feel guilty. It also didn’t help that whenever you got something nice from the people you were related to they would guilt you about it, so when someone did something nice like that it kinda scared you a little. ‘I’ll ask Ms. Rose about the cost and pay him back when I can.. how would I get a job though? Sans did say that most monsters didn’t know what a human looked like, so I may be able to get away with something like that.’ You concluded, feeling a little better as you had an outline to a plan.

You’ve been walking for a little while now and you could faintly make out the purple light from Grillby’s sign. It was cold out, but the layers were doing a good job to keep you warm, you were sure that the socks were saving your poor toes right now.

The two of you continued walking before Sans stopped in front of the Shop, holding the door open for you to head inside. It looked like your average store, just a little bit smaller. The front of the store reminded you of a gas station with how the counter was set up with a wall of alcohol and cigarette boxes lining the back. The rest looked like a mini grocery store with, what looked like, a dozen aisles and the coolers in the back. There was a little area on the right when you walked in that held clothing that set it apart.

After you two were inside, Sans began to walk down the aisles before turning down one. You were a second behind as you took in the new place, you had a tendency to do that. There was a small mouse sitting on a stool at the register reading a book. Their fur was a reddish magenta and the fur in their ears was yellow, from what you could tell as they were practically engulfed in a dark grey striped scarf with a dark grey hat blocking what you could see of their face from your angle. You quickly caught up with Sans and found him at the end of the aisle throwing a spice bottle in a basket he was carrying on his forearm, ‘When did he get a basket?’. When you got to him he looked at you briefly before scanning through the spice display again.

This aisle had a little spice area, but was mostly filled with canned goods and dried pastas. Curiously, you began reading the labels of the goods as you wandered down the aisle. ‘Was monster food different? It kinda had to be because of the different anatomy and magic, right?’ Well, you were kinda correct. Most of the foods you recognized, to an extent, but they had their own spin on them. One thing you noticed with the packaging was that monsters had an.. interesting way of advertising... For example, the can of Mosberry fruit you were looking at (that looked similarly to sliced peaches, but was a darkish-blue instead of orange and purple instead of the pinky bits. You presumed if a peach could be radioactive that would be it.) had an advertisement reading “ _Best berry in the underground with infused human souls for extra **STRENGTH! AND SPEED!** To **KILL** your enemies **FASTER!**_ ” Another can, that read “ _Pinto Beans_ ” (so there is a human thing), said, “ _The tastiest and easiest way to poison your enemies!_ ”.

You decided to look at something that wasn’t canned. The pasta was normal enough, granted it did have those murder encouraging advertisements, you recognized each pasta type from the surface which made you feel a little contented.

“ (y/n) “

You turned your head to where you heard Sans call your name, he was standing at the end of the aisle like he was waiting for you. You walked over to him and the two of you made your way to the register, you noticed he had a lot more stuff in the basket now ‘Did I space out and not notice him leave to get other stuff or something?’.

“Heya scarf” he placed the basket on the counter and you stood beside him “you got this week's paper?” He asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

The mouse looked up from their book and they didn’t seem all that fond of being called scarf. They sat up from the stool and pulled a paper from under the counter, placing it in front of Sans before ringing up the items in the basket. Sans took the paper and began to read it while you just stood there feeling awkward as heck. Your eyes scanned the little displays on the counter showing what looked to be candies, one advertised how it could make you move faster and lighter if you ate it which caught your curiosity.

“127G” the mouse spoke as they looked to Sans, before briefly stealing a glance at you. They looked tired, their fur looked a lot darker around their eyes which you noticed were yellow like their ears.

“Put it on my tab” Sans spoke with that fake smirk he was wearing a lot this evening.

The mouse didn’t look impressed and glared.

“Alright, alright” he dug into his pockets before holding his hand out to the mouse and giving them what sounded like coins.

The mouse counted the gold coins and put them in the register while asking Sans if he wanted a receipt or any rewards for the specials that were going on, which he said yes to.

Now the two of you were walking back to Sans house. You were trailing a little behind holding one of the bags while Sans was carrying the other two, as your eyes fixated on the ground having no where else they could really look.

“Hey doll?”

You looked up out of reflex to noise and noticed that Sans was still walking just at a slower pace, making you catch up.

“Uh,” you were starting to hate those nicknames the more they were said “Yeah?” You looked to him as the walking slowed to a stop and you were standing beside him now.

“Life wasn’t.. that great on the surface, yeah?” His head was turned to you a little, but he was looking at the ground.

‘How the hell were you supposed to answer that?’

“It wasn’t.. all that bad” you answered. It wasn’t a lie, there were good parts..occasionally.., but it still felt like a lie when you said it.

A small smile formed on his face at your answe, it looked sadr. You realized that since you got to Ms. Rose’s shop he had that fake smile smirk on when he was with anyone aside from you, and when it was just you two he had a frown tugging at the edges.

“Hmm,” he hummed as an arm wrapped around your shoulders and you both began to walk again. “Papyrus isn’t too bad, granted he is loud and an ass and a bunch of other stuff sometimes but not too bad. He’s the one who took care of your shoes, after calling them ‘A disgrace to footwear’ “ he chuckled, and it sounded genuine.

“Hm, I’ll have to thank him when I see him next then” it felt a little less awkward than it did before when you two didn’t speak. “So what are you making?” You asked as your eyes flicked to the bag you were carrying.

“That is a surprise, unless you have something in mind to trade for that information if you’re too impatient to wait” he sounded happier.

You turned your head to look at him the best you could before glaring at him “I think I’ll wait”. He had a smirk and was smiling as he laughed a little at the look you gave him.

“Alright, so be it. You’re not picky or anything, yeah?” He asked as he looked ahead again, you let your gaze fall to your shoes.

“I mean.. as long as it isn’t something weird like snails, then no I’m not really picky” you answered which earned a laugh from him. “What’s so funny?” You were glaring at him again, this felt good.

He shook his head smiling “Nothing ‘tis nothing”.

That didn’t sound reassuring at all. The two of you walked in silence for a little bit before you asked him a question that was hanging around in the back of your mind.

“Why are you doing all of this? Like, housing me and getting me clothes and the works?”

For a little bit he didn’t respond and you could see the house in the distance becoming clearer.

“You remind me of someone I used to know, and despite not knowing them for long, they deserved better than what they got. More should’ve been done for them.. so I’m putting my spine out for you because I have a feeling you need somebody on your side” he was a little more quiet, but it sounded sincere.

The two of you got to the house and Sans removed his arm from your shoulders to unlock the door as the two of you walked in. He moved over to the kitchen before turning on the light and setting the bags on the counter and starting to unbag them. You closed the door behind you and kicked off your shoes, pushing them under the little table out of the way, before placing the store bag on the counter with the others.

“The bathroom is at the end of the hall if you want to clean up while dinners cooking or take a nap or something while you wait” he answered as he bundled the bags, stuffing them in a cabinet.

“Okay thanks. You sure you don’t need help or anything?” You asked. The heat from the layers you were wearing started to make you uncomfortable from the change in temperature.

“Heh, nah I think I’ll be good” he answered before moving around and gathering things from the cabinets.

You decided that you would go take a shower since you couldn’t recall how long it’s been since you last had one. Plus, you really wanted to get out of your work shirt and try on something Ms. Rose gave you.

* * *

You were in your room now folding and putting away the clothes that were in the bag. There were two short sleeve shirts: one red and one black. A few long sleeved shirts: one fully red, one fully black, a dark grey and black striped, and a red and black striped one (that you were wearing right now). There were two kinds of pants, PJ and outside, the outside were two pairs of typical black jeans, but one had zippers for pockets. There were 3 others that were more pajama like: one was a pair of long black shorts that went mid thigh, black sweatpants with a tie waistband (that you were wearing right now), and red and black plaid pants. There was a simple dark grey jacket in the bag along with matching gloves and a beanie. There was a pack of boxers and a pack of long socks with short socks, all black/red/grey, in the bag as well. There were also a few black tank tops with a note attached “ _You can wear these and fold them up in case your binder is being annoying/painful :)_ ”, that made you smile.

When you were done putting away the clothes you ran your fingers through your hair, trying to get as many knots as you could out, before typing it back up. Surprisingly for two skeletons to live here there was shampoo and conditioner in the shower. When you got out of the shower you had a little panic as you your brain remembered you needed a towel, but there were shelves with folded bath towels on the wall outside of the shower to your luck.

You sat down on the bed to pull on a pair of socks as you planned to go downstairs and see if you could be of any use.

* * *

You sat up, breathing very heavily as you looked around you. You recognized it despite how dark it was, it was the room you were staying in at the skeletons house, your breathing slowed as you became a little calmer. It was a dream, it was okay.. it didn’t happen.

You were used to having nightmares about your mothers rages. Typically it was stuff like her yelling at you, throwing and breaking things, threatening to kill you.. just the usual stuff you heard in your awake life that made its way into your sleep one. However, this one was different. Your mother was yelling at Sarah, your younger sister, as she usually did and you were in your room having to listen to it. If you did something it would make it worse, so you typically just had to listen and be prepared to intervene if it got too bad. This time though you got out of your room and went to your mothers room where she was yelling at Sarah. They were standing in the bathroom as she was screaming at her, you don’t remember what you said in the dream, but you yelled and you were crying. You felt like you said something along the lines of stop. Whatever you did say though, your mother didn’t like it. Her rage turned to you and she stomped over to where you were in the doorway grabbing you and throwing you at the wall. One hand going around your throat as the other grabbed your head and started banging it into the wall behind you. You didn’t feel anything in the dream though, you didn’t feel scared or in pain, you just felt sad. You were silently crying as you started to laugh a little as it became harder to breathe while she did that. It got to the point where you didn’t care from being used to this sort of stuff, it didn’t faze you. The dream faded when you started waking up so you couldn't see the dream anymore, but you heard the banging on the wall. This dream was different because it felt real, usually with those kinds of dreams you would try but this time you didn’t.

You were covered in sweat and it felt incredibly uncomfortable, so you got out of the bed. You were too confused as to why you reacted the way you did when you woke up, considering the dream itself didn’t feel very panicky, to notice that someone tucked you into the bed. You made your way to the door before starting down the stairs, you knew you weren’t going to be able to sleep so you might as well get a glass of water.

You were at the halfway platform on the stairs when you heard someone call your name. You turned your head to look up the stairs and saw Sans standing in the hallway just outside of a room with its door open. ‘Did he just wake up?’

“Yeah?” You answered, you were a little surprised at how hoarse your voice sounded.

“Whatcha doin up?” He made his way out of the doorway to stand at the top of the stairs, he sounded really tired too.

“Had a nightmare, was going to get a glass of water or something” his red pinpricks stood out very beautifully in the dark you noticed as you spoke.

“Hm. You gonna go back to bed after then? It’s like 2:40 in the morning” he asked as he leaned against the wall opposite of the banister.

“Sorry, did I wake you? I wasn’t trying to make any noise” you started to feel guilty.

“No, no” he chuckled as he dismissively waved a hand, “I was already up. I just heard your door open, so I thought to check up on you”

“Oh, thanks” that was nice of him. “Um, I probably won’t be able to fall back asleep so.. yeah” sleeping did not come easy to you, you were a little surprised you fell asleep by accident these past two times.

“Do you want dinner then? You kinda fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake you cause you seemed tired when we were at Mags” he admitted.

“Um, yeah sure. That sounds good”

Sans walked past going down the stairs, flicking on the kitchen light, with you following behind.

“What do you want to drink?” He asked as he took a container out of the fridge before taking two bowls out of a cabinet.

“Um, what do you have?” You asked from your spot in the doorway as you watched him.

“We have tea, cocoa, milk, mustard, and water” he answered as he fixed you both a bowl.

“Mustard?” You questioned.

“Heh,” he placed a bowl in the microwave before turning to face you while leaning against the counter “It’s a good drink, what can I say?” he was smiling.

It was a lot easier to see him now, so you took in his appearance. He was wearing a simple tight black T-shirt, black sweatpants, and purple fuzzy slippers. When you first saw him you thought he would be more heavy set but it was practically the opposite, just how many layers was he wearing earlier? You also took more notice in his arms, they looked kinda human like the rest of him but there were a few differences. The bones at his elbow seemed to meld together a little bit, which made sense due to the lack of muscles. You remembered his hand from earlier and how some of the bones in his wrist were the same way, it fascinated you. You couldn’t stop looking at him though, he looked.. well he looked hot. You’ve always found random people attractive for no reason, but this one was a little weird. Earlier you felt nothing, but now that he was in a tight shirt and sweatpants it made all the difference. Nothing more would happen though, you just found him pleasing to look at. This all went on in a matter of seconds by the time you were able to stop and retort back.

“That is so weird to even imagine. Where I’m from that’s a condiment on stuff like hot dogs, not a drink” you were laughing a little at how weird that was.

“Don’t knock it till you try it” he winked at you.

It took you a moment to process the wink because you never really thought of how that could be possible considering he’s a skeleton.

The microwave beeped and he gestured for you to sit at the bar, taking the bowl out and placing it in front of you from your seat.

“Careful it’s hot” he spoke as he grabbed a fork out of the drawer and handed it to you.

“Thanks” you spoke taking the fork. You looked at the bowl and it looked like an Italian pot roast, you could tell immediately from the red sauce. Your grandmother used to make it every time you visited when you were little before she passed away.

“So drink? Or do you want to take me up on the mustard?” Sans spoke as he had his own bowl across from yours as he was leaning on the inside of the counter.

You looked up to him “Maybe another day I would _possibly_ consider drinking mustard, but for now water would be just fine, thank you”, you drew out the _possibly_ a little as you spoke.

He chuckled before moving in the kitchen again.

You took a bite of the food, it was surprisingly very good. However, you really should’ve listened when he said it was hot.

Sans placed a glass of water in front of you and you grabbed it once he let go to save your poor tongue from your idiocy.

“Careful not to drink so fast or you’re going to drown” Sans spoke chuckling as he began to eat his own food.

“Haha, very funny” you spoke as you placed the glass back down and began to eat again, this time more careful.

“How’s it taste?”

“It’s good, I like it” You answered between bites as you looked up from your bowl to give him a smile.

“That’s good, I’m glad” he answered before looking to his own bowl, taking another bite.

“Where’d you learn to cook so well?”

“Eh, just kinda taught myself when Papyrus was little. Don’t tell the boss that though, as far as anyone is concerned I am so bad in the kitchen that I can’t even turn on the stove”

“If I keep up your little shtick does that mean I get meals like this again in the future?” You couldn’t help but joke and laugh.

“Well.. I’m a pretty lazy guy, so I can’t guarantee you’d get a lot of them” he shrugged, “But, I’d be more inclined to I guess you could say”.

“Sounds good enough for me, so deal” you were both smiling.

The rest of the meal carried on with lighthearted conversation. You asked Sans about how the weather and time worked down here, to sum it up the answer was magic. Sans went on to explain how the underground had 3 main cities with different environments and weather. Waterfall as stated by the name was practically all waterfalls and it had the most calm temperature. Snowdin, which is where you were, was snowing 24/7 with the occasional blizzards every month or two that would trap you in the house. Hotland was above a bunch of lava, and as you guessed it, was extremely hot.

You then went on to ask if skeletons could feel temperature, which you quickly apologized for after the words left your mouth for how insensitive that may have been. Sans reassured you that it was alright and that he didn’t mind before explaining.

“We can feel temperatures, just extremely minimally” he spoke as he moved both of your bowls to the sink.

“Oh, that’s kinda cool” you replied as you crossed your arms on the counter to rest your head.

“I guess. Well, since weather doesn’t affect us much I got this house for me and paps because it was cheap due to not many monsters being able to withstand the cold” Sans explained as he leaned against the counter copying your position.

“That’s smart. So if the cold doesn’t affect you then why do you wear so many layers?”

“I said I don’t feel the cold, not that it doesn’t affect me, sweet cheeks” Sans chuckled.

You were kinda getting use to the nicknames, and Sans being nicer helps, but for the most part you still didn’t like them. You must’ve made a face at the nickname from the look Sans got.

“What don’t like sweet cheeks?” He asked. He didn’t look mad or anything, just a sad curious in a way.

“No.. not really” you admitted.

“Doll?”

“No.”

“You got something you wanna tell me?” He asked with a knowing look.

“What do you mean?” You were clueless.

“Well, for starters your name. Then the stuff at Mags” he clarified.

“Oh..”

“It’s okay, I don’t care”

You’ve heard that before.

“.. just tell me if it makes you uncomfy and I won’t use them”

Oh.. he wasn’t asking you to come out or something, he just wanted you to be comfortable. That wasn’t where you expected the conversation to go.

“Oh, thanks. Um.. I mean..” you weren’t the best at forming a sentence “I’m okay with nicknames, just some aren’t.. comfy” you tried to explain.

“Okay, I understand. So no to doll or sweet cheeks, yeah?”

“Mhm”

“Alright, then let’s make a mini deal” he sat up a bit to put his hand out to you “If I say a nickname and you don’t like it, you have to tell me and I won’t use it again”

“Okay, deal” you shook his hand as the two of you went back to your positions.

“Glad that’s settled” he had a soft smile, you could get use to that “We don’t really feel the temperature as much as other monsters, because no skin and stuff, but it can still affect us. If the cold is too direct on the bones then they are easier to break, Snowdin’s weather is nothing though so it doesn’t really matter. If there’s too much heat then the bones can crack and splinter and that sort of thing. However, for that to happen it takes a very long time and you are sure to notice before it ever gets that bad. The only skeletons are me and my brother, so I don’t know if it’s just a me thing or for all skeletons, but certain bones are more sensitive to temperatures. For example, my legs don’t feel cold practically at all but my scapulas, shoulder blades, fully feel the cold” He explained.

“Huh, that’s weird” you thought it, but accidentally said it out loud “I mean it makes sense, but it makes me curious as to why your shoulder blades are like that”

“Yeah, well there are other bones like that so it’s just easier to wear a bunch of layers depending on where the bones are” he finished.

“Well that’s cool then” you finished with a yawn, you were feeling a lot more tired now.

“I think it's time for bed pal” Sans spoke while he stood up and made his way to stand next to you.

“Hmmm.. yeah okay” you gave in as you got out of the stool and made your way up the stairs.

You felt tired, but you knew that you probably wouldn’t be able to fall asleep still.

Sans turned off the lights before following up the stairs.

“Night (y/n)” Sans spoke as he disappeared into his room.

“Goodnight” you spoke quietly out of habit despite him being already gone before going into your own room to try and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listen to music 24/7 and I’m hooked on this song by blackbear called N Y L A that I stumbled on, so I was listening to that practically the whole time while writing this chapter since I’m the type of person who listens to 1 song on repeat for weeks. So like go check that out of something, or not I don’t care but yeah :P


	6. Maybe pasta wasn’t meant to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am quite a lot of months late, but I’ve been quite busy which is why. As a sort of apology here is a super long chapter and some things are going to happen in the next one :3
> 
> There is no schedule until I get my schedule for everything in my life sorted out, so for now it’s just whenever I can bring myself to write.
> 
> I did start a new work if any of you guys would be interested in that, you can find it by clicking my profile.
> 
> We are definitely not done with this work for a long time, despite possible long breaks, so stay tuned!

Eventually you managed to fall asleep, you didn’t know at what time due to the lack of a clock in your room though.

When you woke up it was more or less unpleasant. Papyrus was in your doorway and yelled “WAKE UP!” which sent you into a panic. You jumped out of bed and fell from your legs being tangled in the sheets, a few seconds after impact you realized it was okay and calmed down. Currently you were face down to the floor, your arms up as they were too late to break your fall, and one leg still on the bed.

“STUPID HUMAN! THAT IS NO WAY TO GET OUT OF A BED!” You could feel him staring at you as you just sank into the floor, not bothering to try and get up, “BREAKFAST IS READY, SO COME DOWNSTAIRS ONCE YOU ARE… FREE” you heard his footsteps leave the room and go down the stairs.

You took a deep breathe before turning yourself to lie on your back as you looked at the mess you are in. The leg that was still on the bed was covered in the blanket while the leg on the ground wasn’t, you must’ve tripped on some that made it to the ground with you. You unwrapped your leg and lied down on the ground for a moment. You had a weird feeling, it felt peaceful yet full of anxiety, you couldn’t quite place it.

You took another breathe and as you got off the ground you said to yourself “Let's go.. do whatever this is. '' You adjusted your clothes and fixed your hair before semi making the bed and going downstairs.

You heard pots and pans clattering from the kitchen where you found Papyrus, it looked like he was trying to cook a dinner in 5 minutes last second for an army. Papyrus must’ve somehow heard you come downstairs over all the racket.

“HUMAN! TAKE A SEAT!” He nodded to the bar and you sat down. He went back to cooking and you stole a glance at the clock on the stove, it was 7:45. It wasn’t that early, you had to wake up for work a lot earlier than that before, but it still made you groan.

You crossed your arms on the counter and rested your head into the crook of your elbow, you felt tired. Granted you felt tired a lot of the time, but you could tell this was the “not enough sleep” kind. You closed your eyes.

“HUMAN! NO SLEEPING! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS HAS MADE YOU THE GREAT AND AMAZING LASAGNA BREAKFAST!” Papyrus shouted, much closer to where you are now. 

You shot up, eyes wide, as you visibly flinched and backed away a bit as your breathing halted. You were quite self aware and noticed that must’ve been the tenth time you’ve done something like that these past few days.

Papyrus was standing on the other side of the counter watching you as you calm yourself down, regulating your breathing and detensing. He placed the plate of lasagna he was holding down in front of you with a fork, you looked at it. It looked good, but you weren’t sure if you would be able to hold it down. Your home life caused you a lot of stress, so how stress took effect was making it harder for you to hold down food. Over time you began to eat less from that, mornings were the worst you noticed. You were a lot better than you used to be because you worked on it, eating snacks and working up to a whole meal, but you could never seem to hold down more than a little bit of food in the mornings.

Papyrus watched, waiting for you to try the lasagna.

‘Alright, I can do this.. I hope. No. No. I can, I will’ you told yourself, although it didn’t do much, as you took the fork and took a bite of the lasagna.

Looks were deceiving.

The lasagna was half cooked and half.. not. Some of the noodles were hard while the others were cooked too much, the sauce on the other hand was delicious. You forced down the bite as the uncooked pasta pieces poked in uncomfortable ways.

“WELL HUMAN? IT IS GREAT CORRECT!” You looked to Papyrus as he awaited your answer. He seemed.. judgy. He also didn’t look like someone who liked to be told they were wrong.

“Yeah it’s great!” You lied in the most enthusiastic tone you could as you gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

“NYEH HEH HEH! I KNOW!” Papyrus turned his back and went back to the stove where a pot of water was boiling.

“Hey Papyrus?”

“WHAT IS IT?” He answered, pouring a package of noodles into the pot.

“I’m not a big breakfast person.. because I don’t get hungry until later in the day, so do you mind if I save the lasagna for later?” You asked, trying to phrase it as carefully as you can while not completely lying.

Papyrus turned around before grabbing your plate and rummaging through the cabinets “YOU HUMANS AND YOUR WEAK STOMACHS! I SHALL GIVE YOU MORE AMAZING MEALS TO TRAIN YOUR STOMACH FOR GREATNESS!” Papyrus kept talking about how he could help you “train” your stomach as he put the lasagna in a container and threw it in the fridge, literally opening the fridge and chucking it in before slamming it shut. He continued to talk while he “cooked” things on the stove, you decided to take this chance to slip away upstairs.

You reached the top of the stairs and started heading to your bedroom.

“Weak stomach, huh?” You heard Sans speak from behind you.

Immediately you moved your arms up a little out of reflex to cover your head as you froze, “Sans. I hate you” you spoke, relaxing, and turned around to face the skeleton. He was leaning against the wall near the stairs with a smirk.

“Aww come on sweetheart, don’t need to go breaking my heart. I’m more surprised by the lack of reaction I got from you”

You wanted to say something, but you couldn’t.

“Heh, yeah I’m a real heartbreaker all right” you chuckled.

“Anyways, I got a job today so you’re spending the day with Papyrus” he was giving you a shit eating grin now.

‘Oh joy. I wonder how bad this could go’

“Okay. Sounds like fun” your voice didn’t sound excited at all.

“Alright, see you later” he did a salute with two of his fingers before disappearing, you had to get used to the teleporting.

You went into your bedroom, closing the door, and changed. You were wearing the zipper pocket black jeans with the black and grey striped shirt. You decided not to wear your binder today, taking precautions because of how much you wore it recently, and tried the folded tank top thing Ms. Rose mentioned on the note. It worked pretty well, it wasn’t made of the same stuff a binder was, so you weren’t expecting anything amazing, but it was a good temporary thing. You folded your pajamas and put them on the bedside dresser and went back downstairs. You were met by Papyrus standing at the door with his mouth open.

“HUMA-“ he stopped as he took notice of you “OH. IT SEEMS I DIDN’T NEED TO CALL FOR YOU AFTER ALL. NO MATTER, TODAY YOU ARE WITH ME. I HAVE A FEW JOBS I NEED TO DO, THAT YOU COULDN’T POSSIBLY SCREW UP, AND IT WOULD BE LESS STRESSING THAT YOU BE WITH ME THAN BE HERE ALONE AND SOMEONE FINDING YOU!” He explained.

‘Does he ever breathe?’ You wondered since that was a lot in one take ‘You dum dum, he’s a skeleton so why would he need to breathe?’ You remembered.

“I DON’T KNOW MUCH ABOUT HUMANS, BUT FROM WHAT I DO KNOW I KNOW YOU CANNOT GO OUT LIKE THAT!” He spoke as he looked you up and down.

“Oh..yeah” as you looked at your attire, “Just give me a minute to grab my coat” you ran up the stairs to your room.

You grabbed the grey jacket from the wardrobe, 2 pairs of long socks, the beanie, and the gloves. You slipped it all on and stuffed the gloves into your coat pocket as you made your way downstairs. Papyrus was waiting at the door.

“HUMAN! WHERE ARE YOUR SHOES! ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF AN IMBECILE?!” 

You walked towards him before bending over to the table by the door, pulling out your shoes from beneath it, keeping eye contact the whole time. You grabbed them and sat at one of the bar stools as you pulled them on “I wouldn’t say I’m a genius or nothin” you shrugged “but I sure as hell ain’t an imbecile” you finished tying them as you looked at him with a smirk.

‘Yeah if you want to call someone names make sure it doesn’t backfire next time’ you thought as you hopped off the stool and walked to him, waiting.

“TCH,” he rolled his pinpricks before turning around and opening the door “LET’S GO”.

The two of you walked out the door and you followed Papyrus as he led you into town.

“Sooo” you spoke as you sped up to walk beside him now, he walked fast so it was hard to keep up, “What are we doing?” You looked at him curiously.

“I HAVE TO PICK UP A FEW THINGS AND YOU ARE GOING TO STAY SILENT” he spoke without giving you a glance.

“What are you picking up?” You were in a reckless mood right now, your emotions sometimes randomly swing to its opposite because of how everything was unbalanced internally.

“CLEARLY YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IT IS TO BE SILENT SO LET ME MAKE IT CLEAR HUMAN” he stopped walking, causing you to halt as well, and looked down at you which would have been terrifying but you didn’t really care about anything right now “YOU WILL NOT SPEAK UNTIL YOU ARE SPOKEN TO OR ELSE YOU WILL BE PUNISHED”

“Good luck with that” you began to walk ahead again.

‘Punish me? Okay yeah, that totally sounds possible. He tortures me? That seems better than the stuff screamed at me every day for 18 years. Words hurt more than punches in the long run cause physical pain can heal, not so much emotional. I get killed? Well then freakin finally, thank you very much’ you wanted to laugh, it was a coping skill you picked up when you started to numb your emotions and responses to certain things.

“HUMAN!! STOP THIS INSTANT!” You heard Papyrus scream.

You turned around and stopped, looking at the enraged skeleton that was in the same spot.

“Yes?” You questioned.

He stormed over to you, grabbing you by the collar and lifting you off the ground to him.

“YOU WILL OBEY ME” you could see the anger in his expression.

“No”

“WHAT?!!!!” He screamed before shaking you by the collar “YES YOU WILL!” He screamed again as he stopped.

“Not going to happen” you looked at him with a cold expression “Put. Me. Down. Please.” You weren’t going to play these stupid games, you can deal with a lot and be compliant but there were some things that you had to speak out on.

“I WILL DO NO SUCH THING! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WISH BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE! DON’T FORGET YOUR PLACE, YOU LIVE WITH  **ME** . YOU LIVE IN  **MY** HOUSE.  **I** AM THE ONE WHO TAKES CARE AND PROTECTS  **YOU** BY GIVING YOU SHELTER AND NECESSITIES INSTEAD-“

“Just because you are giving me basic necessities and making sure I am not killed does not mean I belong to you. I appreciate that you are doing that for me, and I intend on paying you back however or whenever I can, but that doesn’t mean you can use that to guilt me into submission. I will not “obey” you because I am not yours to control” you spat.

He paused for a moment as his eyes flicked over you, before suddenly dropping you as he walked off in the previous direction. You fell onto your knees and sat for a few moments, confused, you weren’t expecting things to go so.. calmly. Getting up after collecting yourself, you dusted the snow off of your pants and ran to catch up with where Papyrus was now.

The two of you walked in  tense silence, he seemed to be ranting in his head from the slight jerk gestures he randomly made alongside his angry furrowed brow bones. However, he never said or acted any of this clearly towards you.

It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, you just acknowledged the weird tension in the air between you.

When you got into town those who were out and about steered clear of your direction. At first you didn’t notice until you caught onto some whispers from behind you, when you turned around and made eye contact with the bunny and lizard they acted startled and ran off. You were quite confused, did you not blend in or was it something that shouted “I’m HUMAN!” ?

Papyrus had led you to the Shop, when you entered there were a couple customers but they quickly exited the establishment. The staring and whispers weren’t about you, at least not entirely, it was because of Papyrus. 

The shop's little bell rang again as the door closed, Papyrus and you stood in front of the counter as a tall broad bunny stood from behind.

“RABBIT! I AM HERE TO COLLECT YOUR DUES” Papyrus spoke as he stood taller.

The rabbit didn’t seem very impressed as they gave him a half glazed look. Reaching under the counter they pulled out two small pouches, tossing them onto the counter with a clink noise.

“There’s my shop and house payment and in the other bag is my sisters payments” they crossed their arms and leaned back as they watched papyrus snatch the punches off the counter and count the coins.

Seeming satisfied, Papyrus walked out and put the pouches in his pocket. You made a shy wave at the rabbit as you trailed after, you caught a small smile from them.

The two of you went from houses to shops collecting payments, you presumed this was their taxes or rent of some sort. Something you noticed at every place you went was that the monsters were not a fan of Papyrus. Half of them glared with disgust and the others shied away in fear and didn’t speak unless they had to.

While traveling you saw a different path, the snow seemed to melt away and the ground was blue. You began to walk over, curiosity peaked, but Papyrus yelled for you.

Now you were walking back to the house. Unlike last time, Papyrus was feeding his ego and talking about how the townspeople love him because he did some heroic things. You weren’t really paying attention, you were too cold and your feet hurt.

When you arrived at the house you quickly made it inside and kicked off your shoes. The snow had soaked through and your socks as well as the bottom of your pants were completely soaked making your feet very very cold.

“UHHMMM” Papyrus cleared his throat from behind you causing you to turn around.

He was standing in the doorway with the door still open, you hadn’t even noticed as you were in such a rush to get inside. From your spot beside the coffee table by the door, “Yes?”.

“I HAVE THINGS I MUST ATTEND TO, VERY IMPORTANT THINGS, SO YOU MUST STAY HERE AND I WILL BE BACK LATER” Papyrus stated and before you knew it he was gone.

What did he need to do that you couldn’t tag along for? Nothing good probably which made you glad that he decided to leave you behind, but curious nonetheless. A part of you wanted to follow along and find out, like they always show in the movies or books. However, you knew that no matter how oblivious Papyrus could be he was still scary and would kill you if he caught you and you had a feeling that luck wouldn’t be on your side for that adventure.

Now you were alone in the house with no idea what to do or what to think. You really needed to get yourself sorted out.

As a way to procrastinate you decided to take a warm bath to defrost a bit and possibly save your poor toes. Plus that way it gave you some time to think.

You set your shoes aside underneath the table and went upstairs to the bathroom to get it all ready.

Why is Sans nice now? He did threaten to kill you twice. When you asked him about it he said he would stop basically and that this person from the past deserved better, so is he being nicer as some form of guilt? Is he going to stay nice and not try to kill you down the line?

Should you still try to escape? They gave you a room, clothes, food and they’ve been nice considering how they were at first and what you know about their past from Sans. They didn’t have to do any of that. Can they be trusted? That they won’t suddenly change their minds, that they weren’t lying, that it isn’t all a show? 

What should you do?

For a while you thought and contemplated everything, how you were feeling since you got here, how you felt about the skeletons, that if you did decide to try and escape again what your options even were.

You ended up coming to the conclusion that you would stay with the brothers. It wasn’t like you had much choice at the end of the day, you didn’t even know where you could go without freezing to death. So you made a goal for yourself, to find out if Sans was as trustworthy now as he was saying and to double check everything he said as well as making and or finding a back up plan in case things went sour and you absolutely needed to leave. You had no idea how you were going to do any of that, but at least your thoughts weren’t as scrambled as they were before. Plus spending more time with them might work a bit in your favor, you can find out if their intentions are true or not while you’re stuck here. If they truly don’t mean any harm then you’ll go from there and if it turns out to be the opposite then you’ll deal with it when you got there.

When you finished and cleaned up you decided to explore the house since you had nothing better to do.

Standing in the hallway you contemplated whether or not you should go in Papyrus or Sans’ room, this might be the only time you would get the chance and it might help you get to know them better. Those thoughts helped convince you a bit more, so you stepped forward to Papyrus’ room.

It wasn’t quite what you expected but you weren’t sure what you expected either. Everything was black and red as you presumed, but what you could have never expected was the race car bed. As you looked around it reminded you more and more of a child’s room, which you found to be a bit endearing for the tall scary skeleton. A shelf of polished action figures was on one side of the room neatly arranged, you didn’t recognize any of them though. A computer rested on a desk in the corner of the room turned off, you decided not to turn it on in case they suddenly got back because by then you would definitely have been caught. You also had no intention of snooping, just to look around and get a feeling of who they were. A bookcase was along the wall of the bed full of comics organized alphabetically, you even recognized most of them which surprised you due to the lack of knowledge on the action figures. Similar things filled the room, but one thing stood out with no attachment to anything else. The torn pirates flag next to what you thought to be a closet, it was just there and there was nothing else pirate like. It did look pretty cool to be fair, but it made you wonder where he got any of the items. You moved to open the closet but found the door locked. Deciding that you had your fill of the room, you moved back into the hallway closing the door behind you.

You walked over to the next room, Sans’. However, when you went to open the door you found it locked. The locked doors made you curious, what could he have in there that he didn’t want anybody to see? Or maybe it was just that messy? Considering how Papyrus seems to be, you wouldn’t find it surprising if Sans locks his door so that Papyrus wouldn’t be able to yell about a mess. Pushing the thoughts aside, you wouldn’t be able to find out anyways and you were not going to go as far as to try and pick the lock, you headed downstairs.

You only ever were down there briefly so you decided to look around a bit more in depth. The bookcases in the living room held some impressive books, college textbooks and quite a lot of classic literatures you recognized from school. Moving over to the TV stand you began looking through the DVD’s, there were a LOT of Mettaton labeled items. As you looked through you heard a light scratching at the door. Curiosity and a bit of fear peaked, you moved closer to the noise to find where it was coming from.

It seemed to come from the front door.

You remembered what Sans said about not leaving so you were even more convinced to not open the door, but what would be scratching? Moving to the blinds you took a little peek out the window, nothing was there. The scratching was still there though. Could it be a branch or leaves or something of that sort? You decided to open the door, no one was around and it was only going to be for a second so there was no harm right?

Unlocking the door you slowly turned the knob and cracked the door and peered through.

There was a calico cat sitting against the door pawing at the door frame.

“What?” you muttered confused. It never occurred to you that cats could be in the underground.

The cat moved its head and looked to you from your noise,  _ meow _ .

“You must be cold huh? Here come on in” you opened the door wider and the cat scurried inside.

Closing the door you moved into the kitchen to find anything for the cat to eat as it explored the living room.

You ended up finding a can of tuna in one of the cabinets so you put that out as well as a bowl of water which the cat happily accepted.

You never really had pets but you always like animals and they seemed to like you too. You wondered if you could possibly keep the cat or how you were going to explain a cat being here now to the brothers.

As the cat ate you continued your exploring and moved down the hallway. There was the living room on your right from earlier and on the left two other rooms. The first room was a laundry room which you passed over and continued on. The second room was locked, they really liked to lock doors didn’t they? There was a door at the end of the hallway which looked to lead outside from the mat in front of it and the windows on it. Having done enough exploring you decided to head back into the kitchen.

The cat was no longer there but the can was empty as well as the water dish. After you cleaned up and refilled the bowl, putting it in a better place so it wouldn’t be in the way, you figured you would grab a book and read on the couch to pass the time. You ended up grabbing a book you didn’t recognize  _ The Man Who Speaks In Hands _ , it sounded interesting enough from the title. Grabbing a blanket you curled against the arm and began reading. Around chapter 3 the cat found you and curled up beside you, you grabbed a nearby blanket and put it on the cat. Who knows how long they were outside for? The cat didn’t seem to like that much though and got out from underneath and chose to wedge itself between your blanket covered leg and the blanket for them that was now balled. They let you pet them and seemed to be sleeping as you read, it was nice.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed but it was suddenly very dark and you absolutely needed more light to read, so reluctantly you had to get up to turn on a nearby lamp. This meant no more warmth and it would wake your new feline friend, the cat moved to the other side of the couch stretching before jumping down and wandering into the kitchen. You moved to the other side of the living room and turned on the two lamps before going into the kitchen for water, glancing at the clock you noticed that it was a little past 6.

‘Maybe I should eat something?’ the last time you ate was this morning, the thought made your stomach flip. ‘Okay so food is probably a good idea’ you concluded as you moved to the fridge. It was entirely full of pasta with the exception of a few bottles of mustard, milk, cheeses, and a case of eggs. You moved some things around and nope still pasta, spaghetti, lasagna, pasta shells, some black sludge on top of spaghetti noodles, some more poisoned looking things accompanied by different kinds of pasta.

‘So the fridge is out’ you closed it and moved to the cabinets, maybe you could whip up something simple that doesn’t use much?

_ Meow _ you heard as you felt something rub against your leg. You looked down and saw the cat with its tail curled “Well you look happy” you spoke as you moved to sit on the floor to pet it.

“Are you hungry too?” you asked, for no reason at all, as the cat happily purred. You got up and set to find another can of tuna, you successfully found a pack of 4 cans. You opened it and set it out as well as refilled the water dish. Now it was time for you to find some food.

You found some bread hidden away in a cabinet and decided to make an egg sandwich using what you found in the fridge. Eventually you figured out where everything was kept and was able to find a pan and utensils.

After you were finished you cleaned up after yourself and the cat, it was now about 6:45. ‘Where were the skeletons?’ you wondered.

You moved back to the living room and took your spot on the couch continuing to read. It was really good and you were a little more than halfway through. It was about this scientist who spoke in some form of sign language, a bit different but you weren’t sure how, and he was a really bad guy and the main character was trying to stop him and his machine. There were plot parts missing so you presumed this was one of the books in the series, but you couldn’t be bothered to find the first one once you realized.

_ MEOW _

Startled from your reading you looked to the noise. The cat was sitting beside the couch looking at you “Um, yes?’ you questioned. The cat looked at you for a few seconds, stood up and walked away. ‘Am I supposed to follow?’ you thought, you decided to continue reading.

Somewhere around when the main character is trying to fix things you fall asleep by accident.

“WHAT IS THIS MANGY BEAST DOING IN MY KITCHEN?!?!?!?!?!”

Startled awake you sit up from your position on the couch and look over to where you heard the noise.

“I believe it is called a cat boss” you heard Sans reply.

“WHY IS THERE A CAT IN THE HOUSE? I DON’T RECALL EVER GETTING A CAT” Papyrus questioned.

“I brought it in from outside. I thought it might do the human some good for when we’re gone and can’t keep an eye on him, because as you of course know from being the great and terrible, cats do whatever their owners want and are vicious creatures when need be. So as the cats owner it has to do what I say, which is to keep an eye and make sure the human is in line when we’re gone and if he isn’t then the cat has instructions on what to do” Sans calmly explained.

“HMMMMM. FINE, IT MAY STAY. NEXT TIME YOU BRING A PET HOME TELL ME AHEAD OF TIME YOU IMBECILE, THIS IS THE SECOND ONE THIS WEEK BETWEEN THE HUMAN AND NOW A CAT. I REALLY DON’T KNOW WHY I HAVEN’T THROWN YOU IN THE SHED YET, I GUESS I’M FEELING NICE AS OF LATE WHICH IS SUCH A SHAME” Papyrus finished, exiting the kitchen and then headed up the stairs.

Peeking your head up over the couch you looked to the kitchen. Sans had moved to rummage in the fridge. Sensing that it was safe now, you didn’t want to intervene earlier and it all happened fast anyways, you moved from your position on the couch and into the kitchen.

“Hey” you spoke as you got to the bar.

“Hm. Oh hey. that woke you up huh?” Sans spoke as he closed the fridge and popped open a bottle of mustard.

“Yeah kinda.. thanks though for covering for the cat” you spoke. You meant it though, he didn’t have to lie for you or even make it so the cat could stay.

“No problem” he took a swig of the mustard, which was sorta hard to watch because every part of you screamed ew from that much but to each their own, “Where’d ya get the cat anyways?”

“Oh, they were scratching at the door and seemed cold” it didn’t feel like you had to lie about such a simple thing “There was no one around, I checked before I cracked it enough” you reassured.

“Hm, okay. Don’t do that again though, next time call one of us or wait, it might have been okay this time it seems but who knows next time” he didn’t seem upset, but he didn’t sound exactly happy either.

“Okay, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” his gaze was making you feel a bit uncomfortable because you felt guilty.

“Did you eat at all today?” he shifted from where he leaned against the counter to better drink the mustard.

“Um, well there was this morning and I made an egg sandwich around 6 something” your eyes glanced to the stove clock, it was close to 10.

“Okay I’ll be back in a second then” he set the mustard down and then he was gone. Would you ever truly get used to his teleporting?

‘Uhhh well..’ moving from the kitchen you went to pick up the living room. You picked up the blanket, folded it, and put it away in the blanket basket you found it. The book you were reading you couldn’t find, it wasn’t in the blanket or on the floor or anywhere, you couldn’t remember putting it away either. You made a mental note to look more later, it couldn’t have just grown legs and walked away, but you were a bit too tired for a search.

Moving into the kitchen you filled up the cat dish, it was empty again. You decided to look through the cabinets for a possibly deeper dish.

“Whatcha looking for dove?” you heard from behind you.

“Oh! Geez you spooked me” you chuckled as you turned your head to see Sans standing with a bag of something.

“Sorry didn’t mean to rattle your bones” he chuckled as he set the bag onto the counter.

“You’re okay, umm oh yeah. I’m looking for a deeper dish as a sort of water bowl for the cat because I’ve had to fill it up quite a lot the past few hours” you explained as you continued to search.

“Ah okay, try the second cabinet farthest from the fridge” he spoke as he threw out the bag once everything was set out.

Moving to the second cabinet you found some deeper bowls and chose one that you thought would work better. “Found one, thanks” you spoke as you moved and filled it with water “So where did you disappear to?” you questioned as you swapped the dishes.

“Well since you haven’t really eaten today I got some food from a place I like called Grillby’s. So take a seat and bone-appetit” he gestured to the plate with a burger and fries.

“Oh thank you” you spoke as you took your seat.

The two of you ate your meals and chatted for a little while even after you were both finished. Sans suggested naming the cat Kiko which you quite liked so it was made official. You asked Sans what he was up to earlier, he didn’t seem to want to say much but apparently for one of his jobs he moves shipments and there was a large one today. He also talked about Grillby which caused a lot of questions from you. He mostly tends the bar despite owning Grillby’s and he is a purple flame monster. How that could possibly work baffled you, but yet again the answer was magic. Although Sans was more than willing to answer your slew of questions, he seemed to find your fascination amusing.

“Hey I got a question for you”

“What’s up?” you answered setting your cup down after a drink.

“If someone did something bad in the past, but are working to make up for it now in the future, do you think they could ever be forgiven?” his pinprick moved to stare at the counter.

‘Where did that come from?’ you thought from the change in conversation mood.

“Um, well I mean. It’s great that they’re trying to make it better, that’s always a good thing to do. However, each situation is different so it depends on what they did. Some things just aren’t forgivable no matter how hard they try to make it up. So I guess it depends? But they should still keep trying even if they find out they can’t be forgiven. The goal isn’t to be forgiven, yes it’s nice, but the goal is to better yourself for the future and to learn” you sorta rambled for a bit as you tried to think of how to answer without much detail given.

“Yeah that makes sense”

“Umm, why do you ask?”

“Just curious how you would react if I threw a randomly deep question into the mix” he looked up from the counter with a slight smile, but it didn’t feel all that genuine.

You furrowed your brows at him, you didn’t really believe that.

“Aw come on sweetheart don’t give me that look. Come on it’s getting late so we should probably get to bed” he spoke as he stood up and took care of the plates.

Looking at the clock you noticed it was nearing midnight “Yeah okay fine” you spoke getting up from your seat and started heading to the stairs. Sans flicked the lights off and the two of you headed up, “Goodnight” you spoke as you entered your room and closed the door behind you.

_ MEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW _

Awoken by the loud noise you found Kiko sitting beside you on the bed, she woke you up for whatever reason.

“No” you said, rolling over and burying yourself into your pillow.

_ Mowww _ she pawed at you

“Okay okay” you rolled to face her “Yes?”

She jumped off the bed and went to the door waiting for you to follow. Now awake you decided just to give in since she seems like the type to bother you until she got what she wanted, were all cats like that? When you got to the door she ran downstairs and again you followed after. She was pawing at the front door to be let out so you opened it for her and she went. Cats typically had litter boxes but she was an outside cat so you presumed that's why she awoke you, you were going to have to do something about that so you weren’t woken up in the future again.

You closed the door and headed to the kitchen for a drink of water. The clock read 4:54 a.m., ‘Great, there’s no way I could fall asleep now because by the time I do Papyrus would just wake me up again’. Putting the cup away you decided you may as well look for that book now so you could read it some more before anyone woke up.

You looked between the couch cushions and behind the pillows and found nothing, underneath the couch also had nothing but you did find a couple socks. You looked in the blanket basket in case you somehow misplaced it when putting the blanket away, nothing. You turned a lamp on and moved over to the bookshelf, may you put it back? Nothing. It just vanished. You figured to ask Sans or Papyrus about it later, you were really starting to like that book. Having given up, you grabbed a book off the shelf that you had read in school as a sort of placeholder for your imagination until it was found. Turning off the light you moved to the door to see if Kiko was nearby so you could let her in. To your relief, she was waiting by the door and hurried inside.

“Alright, come on Kiko” you softly spoke as you started for the stairs. As you got to the base of the stairs you heard murmurs and stopped to determine if it was your imagination or not. It definitely wasn’t and seemed to be coming from the other side of the house. Internally you debated for a minute whether or not to investigate, for better or worse, you ended up walking towards the hallway.

The door from earlier was slightly cracked open and light shone through. As you got closer you made out the noise as Sans and Papyrus talking, but you couldn’t make out the words. What were they doing at 5 a.m.? You walked a little closer and made out Sans sitting on the edge of a desk facing away from the door and Papyrus pacing along the side of the room. Staying in your spot you watched them for a few seconds trying to figure out what they were saying, Papyrus looked upset about something.

Should you risk moving closer to eavesdrop? It was weird to see them hidden away like this especially this early and it definitely seemed like they were hiding something bad. You figured you would move closer to the wall and take a couple steps closer to try and hear better. You began to move to the side but something brushed against your leg making you freeze in your tracks, you looked down to find Kiko.

‘Okay this is way too stressful and risky and especially more so because Kiko can give me away’ you thought as you scooped up Kiko and silently retreated back to the living room and then up to your bedroom.

After you closed the door, you plopped Kiko and yourself onto the bed. Your mind swarmed with questions about what they could have been talking about. It also made you realize even more how little you knew about them, and how little they knew about you in fact. Perfect strangers living together practically. Of course you couldn’t casually ask either of them because it seemed like a conversation they definitely didn’t want you to hear. You were going to have to get your sleep schedule fixed, you typically didn’t sleep this much but the past few days were pretty hectic.

Having enough of your thoughts you decided to read the book you grabbed. Sitting up you went to grab it off the bed only to realize it wasn’t there. You must have placed it on the table by the door and left it there when you let Kiko inside. Internally cursing you got up and made your way out of your room and towards the stairs.

“Hey buddy, whatcha doing up?” you were met with Sans at the top of the stairs.

“Huh, oh, I just woke up so I thought to grab a glass of water” you answered. ‘Crap crap crap’ you panicked a bit internally.

“Uhuh, alright well I’ll let you to it then” he spoke as he moved aside and towards his own room.

“Why are you up so early?” you questioned, turning around to face him.

“Oh, couldn’t sleep and was just grabbing a book” he moved a hand from behind his back to reveal a small black book “Anyways, goodnight” he moved into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Standing there you thought. He definitely wasn’t holding a book a second ago, it might have been dark but you weren’t that blind, could he teleport objects like he could teleport himself? He did teleport with you before when you first met, so was that possible? He also lied right to your face so that was a secret conversation, but what was it about? Why did they need to hide it from you? You made your way downstairs and grabbed your book before returning back to your room.

You got into a comfortable position on the bed and began reading, although for a good portion of that time you were just thinking. This was real and not a dream, so what was going on at the surface? What could you do to make a backup plan? Anything and everything since you fell down here swarmed your mind.

“HUMAN!” Papyrus yelled as he opened your door causing you to snap away from your brain and look up from your book. “OH” he sounded a bit disappointed “YOU’RE ALREADY AWAKE. NO MATTER, BREAKFAST IS READY SO COME DOWNSTAIRS” he left and Kiko followed after, leaving her spot curled up beside you.

Marking the page, you put the book aside before getting up. The floor was freezing so you slipped on a pair of socks and then headed downstairs. This time you found Sans at the bar reading the paper and drinking what you presumed to be coffee, and you spotted Kiko eating something from a dish beside their water bowl.

“Good morning” you spoke as you took the seat beside Sans.

“Mornin” he looked from the paper to you “There’s some coffee still in the pot if you want any” he gestured with his mug before looking back to the paper.

“I’m okay thank you” Papyrus’ kitchen racket and morning voice was enough waking up for you. You didn’t believe you would ever be able to get used to this amount of noise in the mornings.

“HUMAN!” Papyrus spoke as he turned away from the stove to look at you.

“Yes skeleton?” you chimed.

“I SAW FROM THE TRASH THAT YOU GAVE THE BEAST A CAN OF TUNA, SO I GAVE IT TUNA THIS MORNING. I PRESUME THAT IS ACCEPTABLE?” Papyrus seemed to ask you which took you a bit off guard, he was asking and not telling which was a first for you. 

“I believe so, I never really had a cat before but my friends did. They had either dry food or some type of food from a can, so I thought tuna would be okay for now until I was able to ask either or you if they have food made for cats at the store?” you looked between the two skeletons. Sans didn’t seem to have listened to what either or you were talking about as he didn’t even look up.

“I… WELL.. TO BE ENTIRELY HONEST, AS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS ALWAYS IS, I HAVEN’T THE SLIGHTEST CLUE. SANS WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF TAKING CARE OF A BEAST CAT?” Papyrus questioned looking towards his brother.

“What?” Sans folded his paper, fully sitting up, now engaged.

“DON’T YOU EVER LISTEN YOU BONEHEAD?! THE HUMAN AND I ARE DISCUSSING THE BEASTS FOOD. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT EATS AND WHERE WE COULD GET SOME?” Papyrus irritably responded.

“Uhhhh… well I don’t know really” Sans responded nervously, you saw little sweat beads appear on his skull. You bang to question how but stopped yourself saying magic. The more you questioned it the more questions you would have so it was just easier to stop yourself now.

“USELESS AS ALWAYS. I WILL ASK AROUND LATER AND CHECK THE STORE, THEY MUST KNOW SOMETHING” Papyrus stated before turning back to the stove.

Looking beside you, it looked like a giant weight was lifted off of Sans as he slumped into his seat. He picked up the paper again after a few seconds and continued on as before. You weren’t very fond of how Papyrus treated and spoke to Sans, but that wasn’t your place even if you could do something about it.

“Sooo..anything interesting in the paper today?” you asked trying to start a conversation due to boredom.

“No not really. The crossword is the same as usual and the comics aren’t very funny, I’m just reading up on the scientists' work they posted” Sans spoke, not looking away from the paper.

“JUNIOR JUMBLE IS ALWAYS BETTER, A REAL CHALLENGE FOR ONCE” Papyrus chimed in, he had moved to the counter and was no longer using the stove which relieved you a bit. Papyrus definitely seemed like one of those people who ended up burning down the house while trying to cook.

“BREAKFAST IS SERVED” Papyrus gave both you and Sans a plate.

This time it was a Farfalle pasta drenched in a red sauce, it didn’t look half bad but you learned that looks could be deceiving last time with Papyrus’ cooking. Picking up your fork you decided to give it a shot, Papyrus was eagerly watching anyways so it wasn’t like you had much choice. The pasta was so overcooked it was like rubber, you couldn’t even really chew it so it didn’t go down very smoothly. The sauce tasted like plain smashed tomatoes but extremely watered down. Considering yesterday's lasagna, it could have been a lot worse, at least it was edible despite the rubber texture.

“It’s great Papyrus” you spoke, not looking up from your bowl and going for another bite.

“REALLY! WELL BUT OF COURSE IT IS, WHAT AM I SAYING, I AM A PROFESSIONAL CHEF AFTER ALL” Papyrus proudly exclaimed and you heard pots begin to move from the other side of the kitchen causing you to look up. Papyrus was cleaning up and out of the corner of your eye you saw Sans looking at you dumbfounded.

“What?” you asked turning towards him after you swallowed your next bite.

“Here gimme your bowl” he spoke making a motion with his hand.

You handed it to him and a red glow surrounded the bowl for a split second before disappearing, he looked to Papyrus who was still cleaning before handing you the bowl back. It was empty.

“How did you do that?” you spoke quieter. ‘So he can teleport objects on their own’ you confirmed.

“Magic” he spoke doing small jazz hands.

You looked at his bowl and saw that his was empty as well.

“You’re hanging out with me today, so we’ll get something later” he resumed collecting the dishes and getting up from his seat.

“Okay, thank you. What are we up to today?” you asked curiously.

“Hmm well” he set the dishes in the sink and turned to you “let’s just say it’s a surprise, but I think you’ll like it” he spoke giving you a light smirk.

‘What could he be planning?’

“The surprise won’t be until tonight though. I don’t have work today, so we’re just hanging out here” he explained, moving to grab his coffee as he leaned against the counter in front of you.

“THAT IS RIGHT. TODAY I AM TRAINING WITH UNDYNE AND THEN WE HAVE BUSINESS IN HOTLAND TO ATTEND TO. I WON’T BE BACK UNTIL TOMORROW AFTERNOON AS OUR TRAINING REQUIRES MANY HOURS SO I HAVE TO STAY THE NIGHT AT UNDYNE’S” Papyrus piped in. Moving from the kitchen he walked to the door “WELL I MUST BE GOING. I WILL SEE YOU WRETCHED CREATURES TOMORROW AND RETURN WITH INFORMATION ON HOW TO FEED THE BEAST” with that Papyrus was out the door.

“Well your brother seems excited?” you looked from the door back to Sans.

“Yeah. He always enjoys going to Undyne’s place” Sans was still looking at the door. He didn’t seem upset, but he had a tinge or worry over his features. He seemed to really care about Papyrus despite how he was treated sometimes. “Anyways” Sans snapped back to look at you “How about we get some more edible food in you?” he asked standing up and putting his mug into the sink. “I believe I have just enough to whip up something” he began to rummage through the cabinets.

As luck had it, Sans was able to make some pancakes which were a godsend compared to the pasta breakfast’s.

“Hey Sans?” you asked after finishing a bite.

“What’s up?” he responded, not looking up from his plate.

“Have you seen a book lying around by chance? I was reading one yesterday and accidentally fell asleep, but I don’t remember what I did with it”

“Um, no haven’t seen a book around. Maybe just move onto a new one?” he suggested.

“Well I could, but I was really starting to like this one and it seemed to be getting to an interesting part in the plot line was all” you explained.

“Hm, that seems sucky. Well,” he looked up from his plate “Tell me what it looks like and I’ll keep an eye out for it?”

“It doesn’t have a cover, it’s just plain green with some silver designs along the spine”

“Okay well if I find it I’ll tell ya, yeah?” he cleared his plate and moved it to the sink.

“Thanks”


End file.
